I Want Your Bite!
by earthlyXangel
Summary: Sayori Wakaba did not believe in ghosts, fairies, magic, or anything else distinctly labeled as "otherworldly" or "fantastical." Neverthless, Yori finds herself thrust into a world of impossibility when she accidentally stumbles across the best-kept secret of Cross Academy...and into Hanabusa Aidou's radar. [Aidori]
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N:** Soooo I received a request for a "quick" and "hot" Aidori fic showcasing a more playboy/nerdy Aidou. Actually, the request may have been for a bit more than a romance but I don't write smut. Instead, we resolved that as long as there were lots of bites, it was fine LOL. This has been a more fun fic in the sense that I'm just writing it on breaks at work and not overthinking it. Don't expect something on the level of _Scarlet Letters,_ _A Tale of Blood and Ire_ , or my upcoming Shima fic, because it simply won't be that. It will be more light-hearted and fun. I plan on making Yuki 300% dumb, just a warning.

Disclaimer: Obv I don't own VK...

* * *

Sayori Wakaba did not believe in ghosts, fairies, magic, or anything else distinctly labeled as "otherworldly" or "fantastical." Nevertheless, the first time she´d seen Kaname Kuran, leader of the Night Dorm and Yuki´s brother, she´d felt a strange shiver of something akin to dread or fear trace along her spine. His aura warned her away, his shadowed eyes whispered violence, and his ethereal beauty reinforced her inclination to stay far, far away. He felt like a malevolent apparition, spoke in soft, dangerous tones like a demon, and she had to admit, she´d never seen him willingly walk the campus grounds during the daylight hours. And yet, Yori had seen her best friend Yuki race towards him and throw her arms around that malicious, foreboding figure with a blissful smile conquering her tiny face.

When Yori had begun attending the academy along with Yuki and Kaname Kuran, who had started school there two years earlier, she had a premonition about this Night Class. Each and every one of them was impossibly beautiful, maintained Kaname´s strange schedule, and radiated _otherness_. In the cases of most of the Night Class members, she wasn´t assaulted by that vibe of imminent, skulking danger, but despite that she kept her distance. When the rest of her classmates were crowded around the gates to the Night Dorm, screaming in admiration and idolatry, Yori was taking advantage of the quiet hours in the library.

And it occurred to her one night while she was there that, if the Night Class was completely normal and nothing to fear, why was there a need for school prefects tasked specifically with monitoring them?

She shut her book and tapped her chin with the end of her pencil. Why, indeed. She gathered up her books and began the journey back to the dorm she shared with Yuki. The Night Class was safely shut behind classroom doors right now, and their current session didn´t end for another 20 minutes, so she determined not to mull over it further. Though, admittedly, she was worried for Yuki, who had been chosen along with their classmate Zero Kiryuu as the school prefects. Both of them kept late hours and often slept through class, earning them frequent detentions, but they were both very serious about their duties. Again, she had to wonder… Why was it such a serious matter?

Yori blew out a sigh. Her father owned the academy, but never once had he breathed a word of anything suspicious with the Night Class. And, she reminded herself, Kaname was Yuki´s brother. Yuki was as harmless as a fly, so in spite of the warning that churned in her stomach whenever she saw him, she decided they couldn´t really be so different. Plus, Yuki was a normal human girl. There was nothing inexplicable about her. So…what was she fretting about?

By this time, Yori had arrived back in the dorm room. She slung her backpack on her bed carelessly, preoccupied by Yuki´s blatantly empty side of the room. Idly tugging the end of her short, wavy caramel hair, Yori contemplated her options. She could either ignore her instincts and let the issue lie, which she knew she _should_ do, or she could investigate a little, which was what she _wanted_ to do. Normally, she was content enough to forget the matter entirely, but lately Yuki had been staying out even later than usual and it was worrisome. The petite brunette dragged herself into bed consistently past midnight, exhausted, and often slept through her first alarm in the morning.

Technically, Yori wasn´t a prefect and therefore wasn´t allowed to roam the campus grounds after 10 PM, but she deigned any punishment she might receive worth the risk. Not to mention, her father _did_ own the school… Any punishment meted out would be nothing more than a tap on the wrist. With that in mind, she slipped back out of the room and stealthily exited the dorm building. It was 9:57 and the dorm president wasn´t patrolling the corridors just yet.

Once outside in the balmy night air, Yori paused, realizing she wasn´t sure where Yuki might be patrolling. In a quick decision, she headed for the paths immediately surrounding the Night Dorm. Class ended at 10 and she suspected Yuki would be maintaining a careful vigilance as they returned to the dorms. Although she didn´t relish the idea of being in the general vicinity of Kaname Kuran or any classmate of his, she was determined to learn just what it was that Yuki was doing.

Yori was rewarded fifteen minutes later when she stumbled across the petite prefect around the side of the Night Dorm tool shed used for maintaining the grounds. What she saw, however, was not at all what she had imagined. There was Yuki, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed, her arms twined around Zero´s neck… There was Zero, holding her close…his teeth sunk deep into her neck… And there, she was positive, there was a thread of thick blood slowing winding its way over the prefect´s collarbone.

Suddenly, the night scalded Yori´s skin. Her lungs were paralyzed, choking on static air. She was hallucinating. She had fallen asleep back in her dorm room. Definitely. Her brain couldn´t process this sudden influx of completely inexplicable information. The Night Class seemed odd, but Zero…? Zero Kiryuu, the boy she´d had a minor crush on since they started school? Zero Kiryuu, the boy who was clearly in love with Yuki, though her friend was too oblivious to notice? That Zero Kiryuu? That Zero was drinking Yuki´s blood like…like a vampire?

"No way…" Her whisper dropped heavily into the darkness, rippling at her feet. "Since when…?"

"Since a while now," a calm voice murmured beside her.

Yori flinched, eyes widening as she took in the all-too-familiar, devastatingly beautiful profile of none other than the Night Class playboy and poster child, Hanabusa Aidou. He was peering around the edge of the shed over her head, a disgruntled expression contorting his features. Briefly, Yori wondered if she shouldn´t be wary of him, but he wasn´t at all similar to Kaname. Actually, she´d always found Aidou to be rather annoying. Against the warning bell that sounded off in the back of her mind, she held her ground.

"It´s disgusting," Aidou grunted, then hissed, "Get off my lawn. Get a room."

Yori felt her lips twitch in spite of herself, and asked, "How did you find them?"

The blond glanced down at her and raised two fingers. "One, there was a suspicious person lingering around the tool shed." He lowered a finger and stared at her pointedly. "And two…" He raised the other finger to his lips, smirking devilishly. "There was a particularly alluring aroma of freshly spilled blood."

Yori forced herself to remain calm. Despite the peculiar spark of crimson that lit his eyes for the barest of instances. Despite the way she could swear his canines were longer than they should have been, almost like fangs… She pursed her lips, rationalizing. Zero was standing mere feet away, drinking… She stumbled over the word in her head. …Drinking Yuki´s blood. And now, Hanabusa Aidou was saying…

"Figures you´re one of them," she muttered instead to mask her confusion and fear. "Actually," it occurred to her suddenly, "probably the whole Night Class…"

Aidou´s eyebrows climbed up a few centimeters. The expression he revealed was…impressed? "No wonder you´re at the top of your class," he praised softly.

Before she had the chance to respond, however, the snap of a twig cracked through the night like a shot. Yuki and Zero were headed towards them. In a moment of panic, Yori froze, and then in the next instant she felt the blond beside her grab her arm, pulling her into the shadow of the recessed shed doorway. The pair of prefects passed, Yuki giggling over something Yori couldn´t hear and Zero smiling fondly, a distinct change from his usual brusque demeanor.

"Are you sure you´re feeling alright?" the silver-haired boy was asking Yuki.

"I´m sure, Zero. You didn´t take too much," the petite brunette reassured him.

"I´m sorry…"

"Zero, stop saying that! You already know—"

As the pair moved off, Yuki´s response grew faint. Yori relaxed. It seemed she had miraculously escaped their notice. In the next moment, however, she realized she had not escaped the notice of a person infinitely more hazardous than either of the prefects. Hanabusa Aidou had turned his full attention to her now, palm casually leaning against the wall beside her head, effectively entrapping her in the obscured tool shed threshold.

"You don´t seem terribly surprised by all this," he commented.

Her muscles tensed as she began planning how to evade the blond upperclassman. The easy lilt of his voice was offset by his sharp, almost hawkish gaze. In the daylight she knew his eyes were blue. In the night, however…they were a predatory, dusky grey. Although Aidou was neither the tallest nor the strongest of the Night Class members, he still stood a few inches over her, and the cut of the academy uniform hinted at lean muscle. He could detain her if he wanted. She bit her lip, gathering her wits to attempt a painless getaway.

"I always thought something was odd," she admitted, noting how his gaze lingered over her mouth and realizing she may have inadvertently baited him with her simple action.

Twin ice-grey orbs flicked back up to meet her eyes, chilling her, although she still did not feel repulsed or disquieted like she did with Kaname Kuran. If the curvature of the blond's mouth was meant to put her at ease, however, it had the opposite effect. Against her will, the faces of his fanclub flashed through her mind. She remembered involuntarily that a few of them had been caught wandering the campus at night…and woken up the next morning in the infirmary without a clue as to why they were there. She inhaled slowly. If that turned out to be her, tomorrow…well, they had been alright, hadn´t they?

"Hm… You don´t watch the class changes every day so I´ve never really seen you up close…," he mused. "You should grow out your hair… Then, definitely, some of those annoying guys will leave the Night Class in peace."

"I´m not really interested in that," she told him sternly. "I´m focusing on my studies." She was not growing her hair for Hanabusa Aidou. Even if his unorthodox compliment sent a slight flush spreading through her chest.

"Of course." His lips quirked and the fingers of his right hand alighted gently against her neck, tracing the line of blue veins down, down to her pulse point, where her blood beat rhythmically against his touch. She held back a shiver of dreadful anticipation. She was going to leave. Nothing would happen. Nothing, even as he whispered, "I didn´t realize how delicious your blood smells, either…"

Those eyes were diluting into glowing, mesmerizing crimson. Voracious, hungry…and captivating. Her body felt mechanical, stiff. It was the kind of response that happened in her dreams, paralyzing her despite her desire to flee, despite the dangers before her. It was almost ironic, because Sayori Wakaba, firm believer of logic and realism, was suddenly faced with a bloodthirsty vampire.

"I´m sorry, Aidou-senpai, but you can´t bite me," she said steadily, authoritatively, in spite of the way her blood rushed frantically.

He appeared amused. "Why not?" he inquired, clearly humoring her, as the pad of his thumb stroked up her throat. She swallowed against it reflexively.

"Can you disguise a vampire bite? Or will someone have to know about it?" she asked, taking his wrist and removing his hand from her neck. He complied and let his hand dangle loosely at his side.

The upperclassman regarded her cautiously, though he didn´t respond immediately, and she knew she was right. Pressing onward, she continued, "Someone has to know. And word will, I´m absolutely positive, reach my father. Can you imagine what would happen after that?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow archly, challenging him. "Moreover," she added, "I´d be sure to let him know who was responsible."

The vampire was scowling now. "Not if I erased your memories…," he threatened.

"Someone would still know," she countered, ducking out from under his arm and setting a course for the path that would take her back to the dorms. "So, goodnight, senpai."

"He might never find out," Aidou muttered, and she turned to see him trailing along behind her, obviously sulking.

"He owns the school," she admonished, choosing to continue on her way rather than stop and argue with him further. Her heart was still racing from the possibility of what had nearly happened. Distantly, she thought she was in shock. Vampires…at the school? It was laughable. Cliché. But real?

"Well hurray for him," the blond mumbled, and she stifled a giggle. As long as she wasn´t in immediate danger, it was actually kind of fun to tease him like this…

"Don´t you have like some kind of grand dining room filled with barrels of blood or something grotesque?" she questioned now, genuinely curious.

Aidou scoffed. "Please. We have these." He extracted a tiny box and removed a miniscule white tablet. "It´s a manufactured alternative to blood. But, imagine you had to get your nutrition from a tasteless pill. How would you feel when a tasty dessert wandered right in front of you?" The look he sent her was almost pitiable. Almost.

"I´m not a dessert," she opted for instead.

"I would disagree, but it´s a matter of opinion. Your blood smells rather delectable, compared to others."

She rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere." A pause. "What about Zero-kun?"

"He´s rather conveniently allergic to the tablets." A sigh. "It´s not fair."

Abruptly realizing they were nearing the grounds for the Day Class dorms, she attempted to chase him off. "Well, nice speaking with you. See you around."

A hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her. The blond was wearing a serious expression now, eyes clouded as he shook his head. "Sorry, but… I really can´t let you… No one is supposed to know about us. I have to erase your memories."

Yori recoiled. No. She had learned something important tonight, and she didn´t want to be forced to forget it. Neither did she like the idea of anyone tampering with her mind. The memories were hers and no one was taking them from her. She tried to pull her hand away to no avail.

"I don´t want to forget," she stated fiercely.

"I´m sorry…that´s just how it is. If you told anyone…" The contours of his face hardened rigidly for a moment.

"I wouldn´t, I swear. I won´t tell a soul, even Yuki…"

Aidou grew contemplative for a moment. Then, with a wicked, scarlet glint to his eye, he offered, "I´ll grant you a limited, one-time deal, Yori-chan. Either you will let me erase your memories without complaint…or you´ll let me drink your blood."

Her lungs flared, eyes wide. It was like being offered a pact with a demon. Either way, she was sure to lose. Either way, it was something she didn´t want. Both choices were toxic, but she didn´t see a third option.

Mistaking her reaction, he was quick to explain, "It won´t kill you. Look at Yuki. She was fine."

"Can´t I…have some time to think?" she begged weakly.

Hesitancy stamped itself across his features. Then, slowly, "I suppose... It can wait until tomorrow night, but… You can´t tell a soul."

"I won´t breathe a word of it," she agreed, anxiety swarming through her veins.

Releasing her wrist now, he held up the pinky finger of his hand. "Swear?"

A laugh fell from her lips. "Really, senpai? A pinky promise?"

"Just do it," he grumbled in annoyance.

Lifting her eyes skywards, she intertwined her pinky with his and declared, "I pinky swear I won´t tell anyone. Okay?"

"Fine. I´ll find you tomorrow. Just be outside somewhere at this time," he told her, swiftly turning on his heel and walking away.

The moment was nearly comical. She had just made a pinky promise with a vampire... And yet, somehow, Yori didn't feel like laughing. Rather, she felt the cold sting of apprehension numbing her senses. She could only hope that tomorrow would bring with it enough clarity to make her decision.

* * *

 **A/N:** How is it starting off? Ridiculous? Haha let me know by hitting that review button! If it turns out to be a complete flop I'll just take it down and save myself the embarrassment later. LOL.


	2. Just a Taste

_Luminescent scarlet eyes captured hers. Treacherous. Rapacious. Animal. ...Breathtaking. The words echoed through her mind, "Let me erase your memories, or let me drink your blood..."_

The tip of her pencil snapped off. Yori sighed, forcing herself back to the present tense and ironically her history class. Extracting her sharpener from her pencil case, she realized her notes were sorely lacking today. Normally, she kept track of the lessons with detailed but succinct precision. Today, however, it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't shake the memories of the previous night, and she was grateful Yuki was snoring away beside her, because the girl would undoubtedly have noticed her lack of attention.

"Hey, wake up," Yori hissed, poking her friend with the eraser of her now-sharpened pencil.

"Huh? Two burgers and a fry?" Yuki mumbled groggily before suddenly jolting upright. "Oops... I drifted off again."

"I'll say," Yori giggled, taking down some careful notes so she didn't lose the entire lecture. It wasn't her fault. Every time she let her mind wander, she ended up back in the shadowed threshold of that shed, confronted by those gleaming ruby eyes... Shaking herself, she inquired in a low voice so as not to interrupt class, "What happened to your neck, by the way?"

This time, Yori didn't miss the flush that colored Yuki's cheeks as the girl raised her hand to touch the bandage at her neck. It hadn't been the first time the petite brunette had "injured" her neck, and Yori had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Judging from Yuki's reaction...could it be she actually enjoyed having the blood sucked out by a...a... A second pencil tip snapped off, rolling off the desk and to the floor. By a vampire...

"It was nothing," Yuki excused the bite marks lamely. "An accident."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," the caramel-haired girl replied easily, letting the subject drop because she knew that neither she nor Yuki could talk about it. Yuki couldn't even _know_ that Yori was already aware of the situation.

"I´m such a klutz," Yuki told her abashedly.

 _Me too,_ Yori thought. Except, her brand of clumsiness had ended with her stumbling directly into a complicated, nightmarish situation. Into red eyes and tapered fangs. Into danger. Into Hanabusa Aidou, the shining star of the Night Class. No. Into Hanabusa Aidou, sadistic, self-serving vampire.

Her pencil was hovering over the paper again, immobile. Sighing, she realized she wasn´t going to retain anything from class today.

* * *

Hanabusa smoothed back his hair as the gates of the Night Dorm swung open and the Night Class began their daily stroll to class. As soon as the gates had clicked back in place, his ears were assaulted with the excited cheers of the Day Class girls. He flashed them a charming smile, gave one a wink, and proceeded on carelessly. He didn't have to put much effort into making them swoon. If he so much as glanced in their direction, he swore they dissolved immediately into heart palpitations. He could hear the beats fluctuating irregularly as he passed. Today, despite their efforts to catch his attention, he was unapologetically distracted; first and foremost, by the possibility of drinking fresh blood again after a particularly long drought, and secondly by the looming fear that Kaname Kuran would find out what he was up to... He wasn't sure he could live through another of Kaname's punishments again.

The second thought, however, was deeply buried beneath his anticipation for tonight. He had never been close enough to Sayori to know how that subtle yet delectable aroma could seduce his senses so entirely. In comparison, none of the screeching girls here had a particularly enticing scent to their blood. They were bland, flat, and altogether boring. Yori was an entirely different story. Moreover, her fearless, hazel eyes and impassive demeanor were an open invitation for him to abuse her. In the past, he usually pursued confident but cheap beauties. Now, however, he thought Sayori Wakaba was exactly his type: smart, reserved, and skeptical. A perfect challenge matched with a beautiful face and an attractive figure. He wasn´t sure what to expect from her tonight.

A voice broke through his thoughts, then. "Hanabusa, that girl looks like she's waiting to murder you," his cousin Akatsuki observed, glancing away from the crowd.

The blond followed his gaze... to see Yori glaring daggers at the passing procession. Interesting. He was almost entirely certain she never stuck around to watch the Night Class parade by. Was she trying to intimidate him? Or secretly plotting his demise?

As if an echo to his thoughts, the redhead commented, "I haven't seen her here before... What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something?" Hanabusa demanded petulantly. He stole another look at Yori's across the grounds and almost flinched. She looked pissed.

"Because 9 times out of 10...you have. Did you upset her?" his cousin persisted.

"Something like that, yes," the blond allowed, evading the truth. Yeah, he'd only let her keep one of the most well-guarded secrets of all time and risked Kaname's eternal wrath...in hopes for a few mouthfuls of her blood. If he thought about it like that, he sounded downright pathetic. But she was the one who had wandered about after dark, like a mouse in a trap. She was the one who smelled so appealing. Not him. If anyone was to blame, it was her.

And damn, her blood smelled good. Almost as good as Yuki´s, which was inherently delicious since she was Kaname´s sister. He had already sampled Yuki´s blood, and already been strictly punished for that grievance. Kaname didn´t take anyone touching his sister very lightly. Anyway, Hanabusa didn´t _want_ to touch her anymore, since more often than not her scent was mingled with Kiryuu´s revolting one. It was extremely off-putting.

Beside him, Akatsuki shook his head in response, but chose not to respond, and the blond vampire felt a rush of gratitude. He didn't want to explain to his cousin the risky deal he'd proposed to Yori. He had no idea what she was thinking, although obviously she wasn't too thrilled with her options. Before he could analyze her further, however, she turned on her heel and strode off, disappearing almost immediately behind a copse of trees.

Only a few hours more, and then he would know her answer.

* * *

At 9:50 PM Yori didn't want to push her luck and rather boldly exited the building. No one stopped her. No one charged after her to rescue her from her from this cruel twist of fate. It was up to her and her alone. The weight of the decision was crushing down on her, but there was no one to talk to and nowhere to turn. If she wanted to keep her newfound knowledge, she would have to share her blood, and if she wanted to keep her blood, she would have to bid farewell to that knowledge. She wondered what would happen if she forgot it all. Would she attempt to follow Yuki again, and wind up in the same predicament once more? Would it damage any other memories? Equally so, if Aidou drank her blood, would she suffer in some other way? She didn't know and she continued to vacillate between the two options. Sacrifice her memories, or her blood? After thinking about it for 24 hours, she still had no idea what to do, and unfortunately she had run out of time.

Once safely outside the dorm, Yori nibbled at her lip, unsure where she should head to meet the blond vampire. She didn´t want to be found by Yuki, but she also didn't want to be in such an obscure place that Aidou wouldn´t be able to find her. At last, she decided on the only option that made sense. She returned to the threshold of the tool shed and waited with trepidation.

Casting veiled eyes around the Night Dorm grounds, Yori wondered why the dorm and the surrounding gardens were so well tended to. The Night Class was only awake at night, it seemed, so they certainly couldn't appreciate the flowers the same way a human would. But then again, she wondered why vampires were here at the school at all. She didn't understand any of it. Part of her continued to hope that she was dreaming. Maybe she had suffered some terrible accident and was lying comatose in a hospital bed. If that were true, it probably didn't matter which choice she made tonight.

"You´re predictable," thrummed the now-familiar voice, and she turned to see Aidou regarding her with one eyebrow raised archly.

"I´m logical," she contradicted. "This was the only place that made sense."

"I would have chosen somewhere more secluded, myself." He didn't appear bothered by the location, though.

The clock was ticking. She could feel the second hand embedded over her heart, squeezing tighter with each rotation. She was going to have to make her decision, and regrettably, both paths were shrouded in fog and twisted before her. Had Yuki been in a similar situation? Or had she given her blood to Zero from the beginning because they were friends?

In an attempt to distract herself from the lean of her thoughts, she asked abruptly, "Why isn't Zero-kun in the Night Class?"

"It's complicated," the upperclassman replied with a noticeable trace of disdain. "He's not the same..."

Mysterious. "Are there other vampires in the Day Class?"

A shake of his head. "No. Just Kiryuu."

That was a relief. At least the majority of the students weren't bloodsucking demons.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Aidou asked then, smirking. A chill slid down into the pit of her stomach. It seemed he was not going to waste time on idle chatter.

"Yes...," she hedged, paying an extraordinary amount of attention to a loose thread on her jacket pocket.

"And?" he prompted.

Her heart was already pounding, fingers shaking nervously where they picked at the thread. She moved her lips, but no sound emerged. She couldn´t say it. She knew what her mouth would say, and it would be an utter betrayal to herself. So she felt her throat close off in self-defense. She couldn't.

The blond took her hand gently. Somehow, despite the situation, his grip was reassuring as he told her, "Whichever you decided, I promise you nothing bad will happen." Then, as though a switch had flipped, he leaned closer, winking, and added, "Though I´d prefer you didn´t keep me waiting. The scent of your blood is rather tempting."

Yori sighed, withdrawing her hand. Like pulling a tooth, it was probably best to just get it over with... She took a deep breath, calming herself. Then, carefully, "I´d prefer not to lose my memories, so... I suppose I can part with some blood. Not too much. I'm not a blood bank."

She didn´t miss the flash of hungry crimson that spilled momentarily through those eyes. A victorious smile had nudged up the corner of his mouth as he said lowly, "I was hoping you´d say that..."

Reaching around her, he opened the door to the shed, explaining, "As luck has it, the prefects are on the other side of campus right now, and the Night Class is in a meeting. Which means...we´re alone, and here seems like a good enough place."

"Shouldn´t you be at the meeting?" she inquired drolly as she followed him into the shed. She ignored the ripple of dread that spread over her heart and closed the door behind her.

"Of course," he replied easily. "But I snuck out for you."

She rolled her eyes. "You mean you snuck out for _you_."

He shrugged, grinning. "Well..."

"Anyway, what is it exactly I have to do here?" She folded her arms, observing the cramped space and shifting nervously.

"It would be best if you were comfortable, though the accommodations aren´t really the best...," he trailed off, eyes scanning the room, and finally gestured to a small table. "Sit there, I suppose. It's your fault you met me in front of a glorified wooden box."

Her limbs were trembling, but she complied, only desiring to get this experience over with as fast as possible and forget about it. If she could... "And now?" she pressed.

"Relax." He chuckled. "You look like I´m about to murder you."

"Are you?"

"Definitely not. Weren´t you paying attention to Yuki? This could even be pleasant for you, if you let it be. So just relax. And you should probably take off your jacket, just in case."

"In case of what?" The caramel-haired girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I doubt you'd thank me for staining your clothes," he answered frankly.

"No...," she agreed, and with resignation pulled off the jacket.

He regarded her high-collared blouse with some misgivings, but didn´t voice them out loud. Yori, on the other hand, decided she didn´t want to lose any clothes to this little encounter, and thought the best course of action would be to loosen the shirt enough that the collar could be easily moved away from her neck. The decision was easier thought than done, though, as her hands were shaking. With trembling fingers, she managed to undo the first button of her blouse. It was a small victory against the fear which was spreading through her.

"Let me," the blond offered, seemingly helpfully, but Yori didn't want him anywhere near her shirt buttons.

"I can do it," she countered, and instantly her fingers felt a little surer as she threaded the second button through the hole, and then the third. Tugging aside her shirt collar, she was satisfied with the distance from her neck. The pure white material should remain unblemished. "Is that good enough?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not really," he answered suggestively, and she glowered.

"Let´s get this over with," she muttered.

"So cold, Yori-chan," he chastised, moving closer and drawing her towards him. "Maybe I should just erase your memories after all."

"No blood, then." She shrugged, faking indifference. Truthfully, it probably would be simpler to forget. But... At the same time, it was scary to think that she would wake up and not remember parts of the past two days. And, she couldn't deny that she was almost perversely, mortifyingly intrigued by the idea of having her blood drunk. She was strangely curious about what it was that Yuki had experienced.

"Better not, in that case." His fingers were tracing down the veins of her neck again.

Belatedly, she realized that his eyes had remained their midnight shade of grey, and commented, "I'm surprised... I thought your eyes would be red..."

"Please, Yori-chan, I'm not a savage like Kiryuu. I can control myself. I thought it might make you uncomfortable, although, if you prefer..." His gaze held the question.

"No, this is fine," she replied quickly.

A smirk. "Okay, then."

Her pulse sped into double-time as his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close while the other threaded through her hair, tugging her head to the side to expose the bare skin of her throat. She trembled, fearful because it was entirely foreign, entirely unknown, and because despite assurances to the contrary, she was frightened that it would hurt, or worse... She knew Aidou was trying to calm her as he lightly kissed the corner of her jaw where it met her neck, as he kissed the side of her neck, and then as his lips pressed against the place where she knew he was going to bite. She knew that, but it only built the terrified anticipation of the moment. Her fingers tightly clenched in the material of his jacket against his shoulders as his tongue traced a hot path over that same spot, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his breath caress her skin.

 _Just do it_ , she thought, because she couldn't take the waiting.

As if in response to her mental plea, she felt a sharp prick against her flesh. And then, a quick burst of lancing pain as his fangs punctured her delicate skin. She sucked in a breath, whimpering as his mouth claimed those first drops of blood. A shudder passed through her, but already her neck was numbing, and gradually her muscles began to unclench as she relaxed against him. A curious anesthetic was rushing through her system, warming her veins and leaving her limbs tingling. The vampire sating himself on her blood did not seem so terrifying any longer, not when the sensation that shot through her was rapidly approaching pleasurable. She noticed, too, that he was drinking slowly, pacing himself with more consideration for her than she'd expected.

Fingers loosening from their death-grip on his shoulders, Yori felt adrift, strange, and warm. Her heartbeat had ceased its rapid rhythm, and she could faintly feel the steady, even beat of Aidou's heart in his chest as it rebounded off her own. His left hand was supporting her head comfortably, and from time to time his thumb brushed over her cheek, reassuring her. His right hand slid down her back, curling around her hip, and suddenly she flushed, all-too aware of the compromising position she was in, held tightly against his body with her legs around his waist. Her nerves were rebelling, sparking electrically under her skin against him. She didn't know the upperclassman very well, and this was _far_ too intimate... She hadn't been this close even with the few boys she'd attempted dating. But... The words coiled through her thoughts. Aidou had told her, after all, that this could be enjoyable...if she let it. Her face was growing hot. She was letting it, involuntarily and automatically.

Before the panic of her body's traitorous reaction could overtake her, however, his fangs slid out and his tongue captured the blood that escaped before the wounds closed. She released a sigh of relief and confusion as he straightened, licking his lips and cleaning the slight red that stained them. Her blood. She felt abruptly dizzy. She had actually...permitted a vampire a drink her blood... His gaze, which had tinted dusty scarlet while he was feeding, she presumed, lightened once again.

"How do you feel?" was his first question. He eyed her, likely checking on her condition.

Still a little dazed, she merely replied, "Okay..."

A finger traced the contour of her ear, and she realized belatedly that he still hadn't moved apart from her. On the contrary, he leaned in once again to whisper in her ear, "Yori-chan, if you keep looking at me like that, I might want more than just your blood..."

If it was possible, she managed to blush and feel completely scandalized at the same time. His flirtatious words, however, were more than enough to snap her back to her senses, and she shoved him away hurriedly and pulled back on her jacket. She was done with Hanabusa Aidou. She'd fulfilled the end of their little bargain and given him blood in exchange for her memories. That should be enough. If at all possible, she preferred to never see him again.

"If we're done here, I'll be going," she said briskly, hopping off the table and straightening her clothes.

The blond looked almost disappointed. He removed something from his pocket, waving it at her. "What about this?"

Honing in on the object, Yori saw that it was a wide bandage. Regrettably, she probably did need it…especially if Yuki caught her while she was walking back to the dorms. Exhaling in an impatient huff, she nodded. "Alright."

"You should let Zero bite you," he muttered with a hint of a sulk. "Then you´d appreciate how carefully I treated you just now."

"I´d rather not do anything of that nature with the guy my best friend likes," she informed him as he opened the wrapper.

Those golden eyebrows flicked upwards. "But it´s okay with me?"

She pulled down the collar of her jacket as he gingerly stuck the bandaid in place. "Senpai, any girl will do for you. It´s not the same."

He frowned now, brow scrunching together as he queried, "Is that really what you think?"

"You don´t have a reputation as a playboy for nothing. I´m not an idiot. Anyway, goodnight. Thanks for the bandage."

With a brief wave, she intended to leave then, but he caught her arm, denying her statement. "For your information, I got that reputation when I was a first-year. I´ve been obediently obeying the Night Class rules since then."

"There are rules?" she asked, eyes pointedly staring at the offending hand on her arm until he released his grip.

"Well…technically…it´s forbidden to drink human blood on campus…" He averted his gaze guiltily for a moment.

Yori´s eyes narrowed. Of course. How stupid of her. She had probably never been in any danger in the first place. It was all an act, a game so that she would willingly sacrifice her precious blood. "I hope you´re appropriately punished, then," she stated bluntly.

Aidou blanched. "I should have just erased your memories right there and then… You can´t realize how attractive the scent of your blood is…"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she demanded. "Never mind. I´m going to bed now. Good night." This time, he let her go. On the way across campus, she didn´t look back or stop for a single moment to think about what had just transpired.

It was only when she was safely back in the confines of her dorm room that she sunk onto the edge of her bed, head in her hands. She had just wanted to forget the entire encounter. Forget it, move on, and never remember it again. She should have left when she said good night the first time, to avoid hearing those words that hinted that she was special, that he hadn´t been able to resist because it had been her and not some other girl. Yori did not want to be special. She wanted those moments with his tongue at her throat and her body pressed tightly against his to disappear. A meaningless bite would have been fine.

It was too late, though, because she could envision that wounded expression contorting his perfect face as she rushed out the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Hohohoho. How's that? Now that some blood has beed shed, how do you feel about the fic? Hehe and thanks to Cintia for requesting it- it's been really fun to write! It's nice not having to plot out everyone's suffering and demise for a change LOL.

To be continued? More chapters? What do you think?


	3. Pact

Leafing through her notes for the upcoming quiz in her next class, Yori felt both relieved and restless all at once. Relieved, because during the past two weeks she hadn't seen Hanabusa Aidou even once, and restless because the new knowledge that had been dumped on her was still every bit as mysterious and fantastical as it had been before. There were no hints, not even in the library, as to why vampires abounded at Cross Academy. Worse, she couldn't understand how, if the Night Class consisted solely of vampires, Yuki and Kaname Kuran were related. Was vampirism contagious? Was she herself at risk?

Perturbed, she halted in the middle of the corridor, stumped because last night, once again, her nightly search through the library had proved fruitless. She could probably approach Aidou and demand answers, but they would undoubtedly come with a catch, and she had determined to forget the uppeclassman, even though her dreams were inundated with him, forcing her to relive those moments in the shed over and over again like a broken record. With a sigh, she continued on her way, attempting to absorb at least some of the notes on her paper.

Yori began to round the corner when she spied Yuki and Zero in deep conversation. With a burst of intuition, she hid around the wall, listening attentively. She was almost certain they were discussing secrets that Yori was not privy to. Secrets that had yet to be explained. If she could glean any information from the prefects' conversation, she felt almost as though she didn't have a choice except to listen. She had to bear the burden of her knowledge alone, and she didn't want to approach Aidou again.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," Zero was apologizing, voice rough and broken.

"Zero, it's getting worse, isn't it?" Yuki inquired softly. There was no response, and the petite brunette suggested, "We could ask my brother for help."

"No!" issued the immediate, forceful response.

"Why won't you let anyone help you? At this rate, you'll...," the sentence was cut off by a choke, and Yori assumed her friend was crying.

"I'll end it before it comes to that," the hunter declared, and now Yori was positive Yuki was in tears.

"No, don't say that! I don't want that!" Yuki exclaimed.

Abruptly feeling as though she was intruding where she shouldn't, Yori retreated back down the hall. She didn't want to overhear something private, and her eavesdropping had left her with more questions than answers. Something was happening to Zero, something bad, but what? What could possibly be bad for a vampire?

She shook her head. It shouldn't concern her. She wasn't even supposed to know about the existence of vampires. Her discovery was an error, a glitch. Yet... Zero was her friend. He was her friend, and she couldn't just forget about him. If it was possible, she was going to get answers, one way or another.

* * *

Class had started nearly half an hour ago, but Hanabusa hadn't retained even a single word of the lecture. Hell, he couldn't even remember what subject he was in at the moment. No...his thoughts were occupied by something else. Or rather, _someone_ else. Someone with wavy caramel hair, hazel eyes, and perfect curves. He smirked. Someone whose scent alone was enough to drive him crazy.

Hanabusa touched his fingers to his lips idly, recalling the rich taste of Yori's blood as it spilled into his mouth and down his throat. The mere thought of it itched at his fangs in a familiar primal urge he couldn't suppress. It had been 2 weeks since that night...and he was haunted by the memory. During class, his mind would loop around and around, inevitably back to her. In the dorms, the tablets he drunk to satiate his hunger were more acrid and bitter than they had ever been before. While he slept, his dreams often lapsed into elaborate fantasies in which he always inevitably tasted that sweet blood again. It wasn't normal. He'd already won. He'd already sampled Sayori Wakaba, and that should be sufficient. It always had been before. And yet, for the first time in his life, he craved the same blood a second time.

During his free hours, he found himself watching her from afar, observing her routines. She was a habitual creature and zealously studious, so most evenings she headed for the library after class. Unlike most girls her age, Yori kept to herself, although during the day he knew she was usually in Yuki or Kiryuu's company.

Kiryuu. The thought of the silver-haired hunter caused Hanabusa to scowl. Was it really necessary to run around campus biting his fellow prefect at every opportunity? It was sickening. Hanabusa was beyond agitated each time he discovered the two of them intertwined somewhere around the Night Dorms, inflicting their revolting displays of intimacy on all passerby.

Running his tongue across his teeth, lingering over the sharp points of his fangs, his thoughts returned irrevocably to the aloof, clever caramel-haired girl. If it was himself and Yori patrolling the campus...well, maybe he wouldn't be able to refrain from biting her at all hours, either... It was hard enough as it was to keep from approaching her again. He attempted some restraint, telling himself he didn't need blood, which was true, but he couldn't get her out of his head or off his tongue.

"Hanabusa," his cousin muttered, and the blond snapped back from the verge of another fantasy starring Sayori Wakaba.

"Hm?" he asked, already rather bored without his daydreams to occupy him.

The redhead studied him for a long moment. Then, in a whisper so as not to disrupt the class, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Hanabusa glared. "What do you mean?"

Akatsuki continued staring at him expectantly, nonplussed.

"Nothing is going on," he grumbled.

"Sure," his cousin allowed, clearly not believing it.

"Nothing!" the blond insisted.

"Naturally," the other boy chuckled.

Exasperated and touchy, Hanabusa let the subject drop. Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. It wasn't as if he was lusting after a human's blood. Nope.

He wanted to believe that. But ah, shit.

* * *

In her corner of the library on the third floor, Yori flipped through another useless book. There was simply no information to be found on vampires, let alone vampires at the academy. She'd found nothing in the history section or the supernatural section. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched back in her chair, attempting to loosen some of her stiff muscles from sitting so long in the same position. She stretched back...and found herself looking up at Hanabusa Aidou. Yori almost fell from her chair. When she righted herself, she was aghast. What was he doing here?! She had been avoiding him deftly, too! Until now.

"I thought you'd be here," he announced happily, looking quite proud of himself. "You really should consider changing up your daily routines."

"Humans are creatures of habit. Unlike others, I'm guessing," she replied cynically.

"Untrue. I like certain habits as well. And I was actually hoping we could arrange a new one?" The pointed look he directed at her stated his intentions as clearly as though they were printed in bold font on his forehead.

"Absolutely not," she declined.

"You realize you're in a delicate position, right? I allowed you to retain your memories-"

She cut him off, "If you're here to make demands or threats, think again. They won't work on me."

"Yori-chan," he whined pitifully, changing tactics, "I think I'm becoming allergic to the blood tablets..." He pinned vivid, simpering blue eyes on her.

The caramel-haired girl determinedly fixed her gaze on a speck of air floating lazily past the side of the vampire's head, avoiding those captivating eyes and that inhumanly stunning face. She was not going to be swayed so easily by what she was sure was a very convincing attempt. "I think you're full of it," she replied with an even clip, dropping her attention back down to the book at hand.

"Let me take you out on a date, instead, at least," he counter-offered smoothly. "I'm quite serious."

She closed the book shut with a decisive snap and stared him directly in the eyes this time as she answered with a tone that brooked no arguments, "Aidou-senpai, the only reason you want to take me on a date is so that you have an excuse to get me off campus, where it seems you would be at complete liberty to drink my blood."

A jolt of shock passed across his face, but almost instantly he recovered, pouting, "You don't trust me at all..."

"Correct," she told him simply, standing with every intention of leaving.

The blond blew out a sigh, muttering something about injustice. He folded his arms and regarded her with a slight crease marring his smooth skin. At last, he admitted, "You're the first girl I've liked who wasn't of a certain type...so I'm not really sure how to go about this... What can I do to convince you I'm being sincere?"

What? Yori felt her cheeks heating as soon as his words processed. Hanabusa Aidou, the strikingly handsome genius of the Night Class, _liked_ her? For a dizzying moment, she wondered once more if her body wasn't really on the verge of death, comatose on a hospital bed. Or perhaps she'd been transported in her sleep to some weird parallel universe. If vampires existed, anything was possible. Yet, she didn't think he was lying. His preoccupied, crestfallen expression showed every indication of being genuine. Most of all, his unexpected, blunt, and seemingly candid confession persuaded her far more than any amount of flirtation ever would have.

"I believe you," she murmured softly. In response to the spark of azure that reignited his eyes, she shook her head, repeating, "I believe you, but I still think a date off-campus is just your excuse to drink my blood. Isn't it?" Her gaze was a challenge.

To her surprise, he laughed, raising his hands up in surrender. "You're very clever. I was hoping for that, of course..."

Her lips pursed. "I knew it. You're almost as predictable as I seem to be."

"I can't help it. Tasting it once wasn't nearly enough..." As his voice trailed off, a crimson ember punctuated the sentence, flaring to life through his irises before slowly fading.

She shivered, abruptly remembering the night in the shed and the heat of his mouth as he nourished himself on her blood. No matter how hard she tried to erase the memory, it always crept back on her in the dark of her dreams or in the static of her thoughts when she least expected it. She didn't want to believe that she had enjoyed being bitten by Aidou, especially when he had blackmailed her into the experience in the first place, but it was a fact that when her mind strayed to the sensation of that sweet anesthetic rushing through her veins, she almost dared to want it a second time. That secret, twisted desire scared her far more than anything Aidou could have threatened her with. Not that he had threatened her with anything in these past two weeks. No...he had been true to his word, and left her in peace with her memories intact...

"Once is all you'll get," she rebuked callously, starting to move away, when a sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe she could use his own method against him... The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Unless...you're willing to make a deal."

"This is sounding eerily familiar," he remarked drolly, although it was apparent he was more than receptive to whatever she had to say next.

She couldn't help it. She was still irritated from being used so blatantly last time. He had grumbled something about injustice, but she was the one who had been dealt that card. If he wanted her blood that much, she might as well take advantage to learn everything she could about the strange circumstances surrounding Zero and the school. With that in mind, she proposed, "I'll give you my blood on the condition that you explain to me how and why Zero-kun is different, and why he's in the Day Class."

The blond scowled before retorting with a tone that approached scalding, "If you're so worried for Kiryuu, make _him_ your offer."

"I'm not worried about him," she denied impatiently, though she was in fact very worried after overhearing his conversation with Yuki. Could it be that Aidou was actually jealous? Then again, she _had_ had a crush on Zero for a while now... Even if it was hopeless. "I have no idea why there are vampires at my school, and I have to start somewhere if I'm going to figure this out."

Aidou's features lifted a tad at that, and he mulled over her proposal for a moment, frowning pensively before he informed her, "There are some things I'm not at liberty to share with you. In the case of Kiryuu...if you really want to know, I think I can tell you the gist of it."

Yori felt her pulse speeding up in such a confusing mix of emotions that she wasn't able to decipher them properly. She nodded, hoping her eagerness to discover Zero's circumstances wasn't too transparent, and said, "Then I guess we have a deal."

A victorious grin popped onto his face. "When?" he asked in a velvet purr of pure satisfaction.

"I don't know...when is good?" She shrugged.

"Now?" he suggested.

"No." She shot him a disapproving look. "Not today."

"Damn." His shoulders slumped. He was incorrigible.

Rolling her eyes skyward, she told him against her better judgment, "Tomorrow is fine, though."

Like a kid, he brightened at this. "I'll meet you before class, this time, so you don't have to sneak out again. Behind the stables? We can walk for a bit first and talk."

"I hope you're not thinking this is a date," she said suspiciously.

"It could be," he demurred.

"We'll see," she sighed.

"Maybe next time you'll let me buy you dinner first."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, senpai," she chastised.

"Alright, alright," he surrendered. "Tomorrow, then."

"Okay. See you then."

She held up her hand to give him a brief wave, but the blond was faster, and plucked her hand out of mid-hair, bringing it to his lips for a lingering interim before releasing it and biding her, "Good night, Yori-chan."

Yori was feeling a headache coming on. Somehow, she was getting more and more involved with a very difficult, persistent person.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I loved the library suggestion -wink- so I will be sure to include that teehee. If you guys have FF accounts you should totally use them to review (so I can reply!) I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this story so far.

A lot of people have asked me about Yuki and Kaname and how that relationship works. It will definitely be explained (easily and boringly enough lol) but I'm not sure exactly when it will come up. Yuki isn't really an important character in this fic so just whenever Yori gets around to figuring it out LOL.

Next time: Aidou bites Yori take 2.


	4. Over My Head

**AN:** Y'all want sexy, so... Here we go. My crappy attempt.

* * *

Aidou was precisely on time when she met him the next night behind the stables. As usual, his uniform was pristine, his hair styled, and his shoes polished. She wondered if the Night Dorm also provided servants to attend on the students. The smile and wave he directed at her as he approached seemed friendly and easy, but as she reminded herself, this evening was strictly business, and they weren't friends. If anything, she should regard him as a casual enemy.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," he said when he was beside her.

"No. I arrived just before you." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling inadequate beside his immaculate appearance. Even if she ironed her uniforms nightly, they still wouldn't be as free of wrinkles as his...

"Let's walk along the horse trails," he suggested. "It's evening and no one will be out on them right now."

"Remember, this isn't a date," Yori reminded the upperclassman as she indicated her agreement and they began to work their way down one of forested trails behind the stables.

"Alright, yes," he agreed impatiently.

"Just so we're clear."

The blond regarded her sourly for a moment as they passed beyond the tree line. "Anyway, what are you doing in the library every night?"

"Researching vampires," she admitted. Then, "Hold on, how do you know I'm in the library every night?" Was he spying on her? Stalking her? She wouldn't put it past him.

"I have my ways. You won't find anything there, though," he informed her. "The Night Dorm is the only place where you will find any information like that. And if you went there, you might as well approach Kaname-sama and ask him directly. Which, by the way, I don't recommend." A strange, almost fearful look passed through his eyes.

"But..." Her face fell. So she was wasting her time, after all.

"I don't mind telling you some things, Yori-chan, but I can't tell you everything. I can't change that."

Frowning, she nodded. The words tasted bitter in her mouth. "I guess I'll have to live with that."

"On a different note, what do you like to eat?" he inquired with absolutely no transition.

"Excuse me?" she asked, at a temporary loss. "I don't know..."

"Everyone has a favorite food," he reasoned.

"Normal things, I guess."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "If your family takes you somewhere fancy, like for your birthday, where is it?"

"I guess Italian?" She stared at him in bewilderment. "My mom likes Indian, but I like everything."

"When is your birthday, by the way?"

"I fail to see how this is relevant, but September 14th," she answered. "Should I ask when yours is?"

"If you want. It's October 24th," he replied easily. "And I know your favorite color is green."

"How did you-wait." She stopped, glaring with sudden revelation. "You're turning this into a date."

"What...? I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently.

"You don't need to get to know me, senpai. Tell me about Zero-kun."

Face rearranging into a pout, he sighed. "Such impatience." He paused, then, "I'll start at the beginning."

"That would be best," she agreed.

"Basically, there are different levels of vampires. As vampires breed with humans, the blood becomes diluted. Do you follow me?"

"Yes." This was starting out far more scientific than she had assumed it would.

"The pureblooded vampires are called just that: purebloods. And if they bite a human, that human will become a vampire."

"Simple enough." She chewed her lip, mind already making assumptions about the direction of this conversation.

"Kiryuu was bitten by a pureblood, making him the very lowest type of vampire. We call them Level E. Level E have a much greater hunger for blood than any other vampire. They have to receive blood from the pureblood who bit them to raise to a Level D, or in other words an ex-human vampire. In that case their hunger stabilizes and they are able to lead normal lives. If they are unable to obtain that pureblood, however...they go mad." He was watching her carefully now.

Yori sucked in a soft breath. Go mad? Then, Zero...? Suddenly, the conversation she'd overhead yesterday made all too much sense. Quietly, she questioned, "So Zero-kun didn't get that blood...?"

"No," Aidou affirmed.

Her brain was churning over this new information, regurgitating the same frenetic thoughts. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

"There is a possibility that someone else could help him, but it's complicated, and I can't tell you anything about that." The upperclassman appeared apologetic.

"How...how long does he have?"

"I'm not sure. Weeks? Months? A year, maybe? Still time to save him, if it's possible." He offered her a tight smile.

A seed of relief planted itself in her heart. It wasn't the end for Zero. There was still a chance, however fleeting it might be. But, if she couldn't know anything about the potential solution, how could she help him? Yori didn't like to be helpless in dire situations, although this time she had no choice but to be exactly that.

"And you?" she thought to ask, unable to contain her curiosity. "What kind of vampire are you?"

A roguish smile this time. He raised a finger, waving it back and forth in chastisement. "Nope. This arrangement was about Kiryuu. If you want to know about me, that's another day."

"I'm sorry senpai, but your personal details aren't a priority compared to Zero-kun or the presence of dozens of vampires at the academy." She shrugged callously.

A tick of irritation appeared on his brow. "Suit yourself, but I won't answer any questions tonight that don't revolve around your stinky friend."

"Stinky?!" She giggled despite herself.

"Kiryuu smells gross," he muttered. "And then Yuki smells like him, too, and prances around the Night Dorms... Blech."

"What does he smell like to you?" she asked, still giggling.

"Garbage!" he exclaimed, then spun around, planting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. "For the sake of the entire Night Class, I beg you, don't touch Kiryuu too much!" The melodramatic expression on his face dissolved her into a fit laughter again.

"I'll give him a big hug from you," she teased.

The look of horror that shot across his face was too much. "Please, no," he begged desperately. "If I can't smell you anymore...if I have to smell that awful stench...I think I'll actually cry."

"It can't be that bad," she disagreed.

The blond wrung his hands, releasing her. "I will buy you an entire Italian restaurant just for your promise not to touch him if you don't have to."

"Well, that's a little extreme," she commented wryly, amused.

"Not to me," he grumbled.

"If I hug Zero-kun, will you go harass a different girl?" she queried semi-hopefully.

"I'll toss you in the pond."

Yori shook her head. "Wouldn't it be easier to just find someone else?"

"Maybe," he allowed, "but someone else wouldn't be you, so what's the point?"

She hated the blush that rose to claim her cheeks. She reminded herself that Hanabusa Aidou was a manipulative, arrogant, annoying vampire, and that the only reason she was here was to learn more about Zero. Most likely, the upperclassman was only complimenting her so that she'd be more free with her blood. His ulterior motivations were probably the driving force behind at least half of what he said or did.

 _"You're the first girl I've liked who wasn't of a certain type..."_

Yori felt the flow of her thoughts grind to a halt with the echo of that candid, unexpected confession. She had to shut down her brain. Where was the power off switch? Either she had to immunize herself to his remarks, or she had to quickly end their little session tonight. Knowing the former option was futile, she opted for the second.

"On that note, I assume you still want my blood?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. She already knew the answer.

"You assume correctly." He grinned.

"We're in the middle of nowhere so, here?" She half-expected him to reprimand her for choosing another unaccommodating location. But...she didn't want to get too comfortable and let her guard down. It was best to be on-edge, wary. A vampire was a natural predator of humans after all, wasn't it?

He blinked, hesitated, and then one shoulder lifted and fell in casual acquiescence. "Okay."

Her hands started moving to tug off her jacket when he stopped her, fingers gliding around her wrist to pull her towards him. "There's no need for that today," he informed her, slowly rolling up the sleeve of her jacket and shirt until they were bunched at her elbow. Winking mischievously, he teased, "I'm going to claim other parts of you than just your neck."

Yori couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, even as his arm slid around her waist, bringing her body against his as his fingers twined through hers around the back of her left hand. Raising her hand to his lips, his vibrant blue eyes locked intensely with hers as he kissed her palm and languidly, wickedly traced the lines he found there with his tongue. Mortified and flushed, she flinched, attempting to step back, but his arm held her securely in place. The corner of his mouth twitched up with sadistic pleasure as that tongue flicked over the faint criss-cross of veins coloring her wrist, causing her breath to hitch involuntarily. Gradually, against her gaze, those sapphire orbs shifted to the burgundy of wine, and she felt the scrape of elongated fangs against her flesh.

Abruptly, a chill sped down the back of her neck, and the familiar caress of fear touched over her heart. She couldn't keep the quiver from her voice as she asked, "W-won't you bite too deep, there?"

"Not at all," he thrummed against her hand. "Watch," he bid her, voice husky and eyes seductive as his thumb and tongue stroked against her skin in unison.

Finally breaking eye contact, the vampire turned his attention to her wrist. His mouth opened, and she felt the rush of warm air against her before his fangs settled against her flesh, poised and waiting. She was helpless to do anything but what he had commanded her, and she sucked in a breath, eyes widening as his fangs sunk a centimeter or two into her wrist. The fingers of her free hand gripped against the back of his jacket as they had before with that first instant of inevitable, fiery pain that lanced through her arm. She felt him shudder, but to her surprise he did not deepen the bite. Instead, he retracted his fangs immediately, mouth pressed against her wrist to drink in every drop of the ruby liquid that flowed freely from the twin puncture wounds.

His lips firmly fastened against her flesh, his eyes found hers again, entrapping her more effectively than the arm around her waist. The sight of the blond imbibing her blood, paired with the sweet build of numbing warmth that curled through her veins now, and the soothing circular movement of his thumb against her hip, was undeniably erotic. Her knees weakened, and she let the upperclassman take her weight, her head resting on his chest where she could hear the beat of his heart against her ear. It wasn't fair, not at all, the way he was manipulating her emotions so entirely. She didn't want to admit that he was attractive, though it was an undeniable fact, or that the slow, purposeful movement of his tongue against her wrist as he caught each drop of blood was sexy...but it was.

 _Stop_ , she thought feebly as her mind crept through dark, dusty, nearly unused corridors, taunting her with questions she didn't want answered. Like, how his tongue would feel against her own, or what her blood tasted like. His words were there, lingering in those forgotten passages of her brain, whispering, _"Don't look at me like that, Yori-chan, or I might want more than just your blood."_ And the reciprocating thought came as a frightened revelation, ' _Don't look at me like that, either...'_ But she couldn't banish or escape the hypnotic red of his gaze.

Yori almost sighed with relief as his mouth left her wrist, licking away the single thread of blood that wormed its way down her arm. She hadn't seen the bite mark he'd left on her neck until she'd changed the bandage, but this one was fresh. To her surprise, however, it appeared that a very thin layer of skin had already stretched over the marks, and she frowned. They looked the same as the wounds on her neck, but these hadn't been left overnight.

Sensing her thoughts, he explained, "Vampires have a rather unique venom, one with regenerative properties. I'm sure you felt it after I bit you..." Ah, so that was why... She nodded and he smiled, voice dropping to a deep purr as he clarified, "That's what makes the experience so...pleasurable."

Blanching, she knew he was right. More to the point, he must have known the effect his bite would have on her. He knew she wasn't immune to him. It was injustice, once again, because her mind told her to loathe him, but her body bid her to draw him closer. Even now, her body was still inebriated with the sensation, and it was with enormous effort that she untangled her fingers from his jacket and raised her head from his chest. She wasn't sure she had the strength just yet to stand on her own.

Releasing her hand, he brushed his fingertips over her lips, warning her, "Your expression is leading me on again, Yori-chan."

Flushing, she moved away from him then, ignoring the residual warmth that flooded through her lips from his touch. Her legs were still a little unsteady, but she already felt stronger. Unfortunately, she was affronted with the knowledge that her temporary weakness stemmed from Aidou himself and not blood loss, as he'd taken even less than the time before. He was, if nothing else, extremely cautious and considerate when it came to how much he took from her.

"It wasn't intentional, so don't get your hopes up," she managed with the semblance of unaffected normalcy.

"Too late." The grin he shot her was almost rueful. As before, he withdrew a bandage from his pocket, unwrapping it as he added, "Let me hang out with you this weekend, at least. I don't like that all of our interactions are revolving around blood drinking."

It was her turn to be surprised. "Excuse me?" she asked, holding out her wrist as he carefully placed it over the bite mark.

"Yori-chan is cruel," he pouted. "I confessed to you I liked you, didn't I? Do you think I'm going to be happy with just your blood? I'd prefer to spend some time with you, even if it's just as friends."

"This is sounding suspiciously like you're asking me out on a date," she observed, flexing her fingers and finding the movement was easy and painless.

"No," he refuted. "Listen, there's that classroom with the projector. I could reserve it for this weekend and rent a film." At her dubious expression, he qualified, "I wouldn't mention blood or vampires, nor try anything inappropriate. It would be strictly as friends." A pause. "This time."

"I don't know," she evaded, though internally she wanted nothing better than to accept his offer. After all, she felt the same deep down, despite her constant denials. She would prefer to see him once without having to think about blood or vampires... Their rendezvous always ended with the extreme physicality of Aidou's bite, and she realized she knew almost nothing about him apart from the general information that circulated the school: that he was extraordinarily bright, handsome, popular, and had a reputation as a playboy. In spite of her misgivings, she was just a little curious about him...

The upperclassman took no pains to disguise his immediate sulk. "Come on, I won't touch you at all, not even your pinky finger for heaven's sake... I'll even wake up early so you won't be in any rush to get back to the dorms on time..." The disgruntled, sullen downward curve of his lips was oddly adorable.

"I'm sorry, this weekend I'm just too busy...," she trailed off unapologetically. Something akin to anger mingled with disappointment flashed over his face, and she thought he was at the edge of a minor tantrum when she added, "Unless we do it on Saturday."

No. Wait. She hadn't meant to say that.

He glared. "You really like stringing me out like this."

 _I'm in over my head, aren't I?_ she asked herself dryly. _I just keep agreeing to these things against my better judgment..._

"Take it or leave it. 7:00 at that classroom you mentioned." She crossed her arms, attempting a stern expression.

"Of course I'll be there," he retorted with the lingering trace of a sulk. Then he angled himself back along the path in the direction they had come and, abruptly brightening, asked, "So, what kind of movies do you like?"

She had forgotten they would have to walk back.

* * *

 **AN:** Review!

Also I have a few chapters planned out, but as you know I liked the library suggestion, so I'll work it into the fic. If anyone has any other suggestions, feel free to share! Suggestions/requests make fics fun, plus you know...less planning for me! Haha.


	5. Mishap

**AN:** I´m having a little too much fun making Yuki a total dimwit... LOL

* * *

Yori massaged her temples, feeling increasingly agitated as she waited for Aidou to arrive. Why had she agreed to this again? There was a dysfunction in her brain. She had turned down an evening of riding with a group of girls from her class for a movie…with a vampire. Wow, it sounded so much worse when she thought those words… Her life seemed like a parody at the moment, and despite knowing it would be better to end whatever kind of connection she had to Aidou, she continued allowing it to unfold before her. When the upperclassman appeared, carrying the movie and a brimming bag of popcorn, she almost laughed. It was outright comical, that´s what her life had deteriorated into.

"You have servants in the Night Dorm, don't you?" Yori asked, eyeing the popcorn. There was no other explanation for it.

Aidou laughed. "I don't suppose I could have made this myself?"

"Probably not," she teased.

"It was done by my werewolf and fairy slaves," he replied drolly, passing her the film so he could withdraw the key from his pocket and unlock the door to the classroom.

"You say that like it´s not possible, when my school happens to be overrun by vampires."

"You present a fair argument, but I have never seen or heard of either a fairy or a werewolf." With that, he pushed open the door and they passed inside.

"Or it´s a well-kept secret, which I´m sure you´d tell me the truth about if I gave you more of my blood." She shook her head.

"That´s not fair," he protested. "I promised I wouldn´t bring up that topic. Don´t taunt me with it." He glared at her sullenly as he put down the popcorn and began to set up the projector.

A jolt of surprise ran down her spine. He was right. "Sorry…"

"We agreed on that one, right?" he clarified, gesturing to the movie in her hands.

She passed the case to him with a nod. "I need a comedy after so many exams this week."

"I don´t suppose you´re counting Yuki as one," he proposed jokingly.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Be nice. Yuki is my friend."

"Then tell her to stop making out with Kiryuu all over our lawn," he grumbled as the movie came on and he moved to sit down beside her.

"Wait, making out?!" Could it be her friends had finally progressed their relationship? It seemed nearly impossible.

"Well. Sort of."

"Don´t scare me. I thought they might actually have gotten a clue."

Aidou snorted a laugh. "Fat chance."

The film caught their attention now, although the screen was oddly dark. The scene was one at night, in a cemetery, and a lone old man carrying a flashlight explored the rows of graves with a perplexed look on his face. Yori felt the same. She didn´t think a comedy about two business men should begin in a cemetery, but then again…

"Well, this doesn't really seem like the summary..." Aidou frowned dubiously.

"We're already watching it, so we might as well keep going."

"Okay," the blond acquiesced easily, and the man continued to investigate a crypt that stood ominously in the middle of the foggy cemetery.

The music played against her nerves and up her spine. Something was about to happen. Something terrible. Only, she wasn´t sure what. And just as the man reached out to touch the coffin standing in the center of the crypt, it happened. A shadow passed underfoot, and… Yori barely watched the screen through the spray of blood and flesh that followed.

Horrified, Yori reflexively grabbed the blond's hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to forget what she had just seen. That sight was going to be a token feature of her nightmares for weeks to come, she was sure.

The upperclassman had gone pale, but he managed to turn to her and say, "You said this was just as friends. No touching." He glanced at her hand pointedly.

"I changed my mind." She swallowed as the music dropped ominously again, and to her relief the blond's fingers immediately twined through her own.

"Good, because...what the hell is this movie?!" The pressure of his hand increased, and she giggled.

"Aidou-senpai doesn't like scary films either?" she inquired.

"No. No he doesn't." He blanched.

"I thought this was supposed to be a comedy!"

"I think someone put the wrong movie in the case," Aidou suggested meekly, leaning towards her as though her presence would shield him from the events on screen.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the nightmarish creature began to devour the old man´s corpse with gruesome detail. Yori felt as though her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She had a personal bone to pick with whoever had mixed up the cases to the movies. This was going to scar her for life. The only comfort she could draw was that Aidou was holding her hand just as tightly as she was holding his in a grip inspired by pure horror.

The pair only managed to watch half the film before Aidou switched it off and declared it a night. "I think that´s quite enough. I´m going to be sick." He quickly extracted the film and replaced it in the case.

"People enjoy these movies… That´s the truly scary part…" Yori shuddered.

"Next time let´s just go to the movie theater. You know what you´re getting there." He closed the case with more force than was necessary, staring down at it as though it had personally offended him. Honestly, it had.

Yori nodded before she realized what she had done. Aidou didn´t seem to notice her momentary lapse of total despair. She had agreed to spending even _more_ time with the blond vampire. Out of town. She had to stop. Someone had to restrain her. But… He was unexpectedly fun and easy to get along with… And she _had_ altered her former decision that they watch the movie together as friends…even if it was just to crush his hand in horror and disgust. She grimaced. She was becoming nearly as idiotic as Yuki.

When they exited the building, Yori saw that dusk had fallen. The sky was dark and the street lamps were the only light to guide the way back to the dorms. There was a faint chill in the air tonight and a slight breeze that stirred the leaves of the trees as though they were touched by the breath of phantoms. Anxiously, she stared in the direction of the dorms. She knew monsters weren´t real, but she couldn´t shake the images of the desecrated bodies from the film…

"I´ll walk you back," the vampire suggested a tad nervously as his eyes darted around, sharpening over each shadow, each movement of the leaves around them. He was just as scared as she was. Under different circumstances, she would have found the situation humorous.

The caramel-haired girl didn´t even consider refusing the offer. Uneasily, they began to head back to the dorms used for the Day Class students. Aidou attempted a conversation about class, but it was brought to an abrupt halt when a hissing, slithering sound rustled just past their heads. Yori let out a squeak at the same time as Aidou gasped, and within moments of leaving the building the pair were already clasping hands for dear life once again.

"It was just the wind," Aidou said, most likely to calm himself.

"Right," she agreed nervously.

Moving cautiously, it was only a matter of moments that a second occurrence passed. This time, a dark shape was moving towards them with rapid speed. There was a crunch, the intake of a breath, and as the shape loomed up in front of them Yori yelped, finding herself hiding in the blond vampire's arms. Aidou angled her slightly away from the threat, hand outstretched as though to ward off the shadow, though Yori thought the gesture was futile. Unless Aidou possessed some strange vampiric power she knew nothing about? She wouldn´t put it past him.

The shape skidded to a halt, straightening. "Yori-chan? Idol-senpai?" Yuki looked stupefied.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" Yori managed in a squeaky tone.

"What is going on? Why are you holding on to each other like that?" Yuki glanced around, one hand on the strange weapon she had been given to patrol campus with. Yori suspected it was effective against vampires.

The caramel-haired girl took a breath, calming her frayed nerves, and stepped away from the blond vampire. "Nothing, you just scared us."

"More importantly, why are you together at this hour…?"

"We met up on the path a moment ago." Yori smiled casually, although the tremor in her voice betrayed her anxiety.

At the same time, Aidou whispered in an eerie tone, "Yuki, haven't you heard?"

"What?" She leaned closer, intrigued.

"It's all over the news. There's a man escaped from the insane asylum, an ex-convict and a murderer, and the last anyone has seen of him, he was loitering near campus."

Yuki scowled skeptically. "I haven't heard that, senpai... I'm sure the Chairman would have mentioned it..."

"Yo," a deep, masculine voice rumbled from behind them, and Yori squeaked a second time, latching on to Aidou's arm. Even Yuki jumped, withdrawing her weapon.

"Akatsuki. Geez. Announce yourself a little better," Aidou muttered, when the three had recognized the tall redhead.

One corner of Kain's mouth twitched up. "Enjoy your movie? _All alone_?"

"How... Don't talk about that now!" Aidou hissed with a pointed glance at Yuki.

"Just asking," the redhead said casually. "I'm sure Yuki-chan can escort Yori-chan safely back to the dorms, so...let's go."

"Shit," Aidou muttered, and Yori realized belatedly what Kain was hinting at. He knew. Knew about their evening together... "Okay, yeah." Ignoring Yuki, he bade Yori a goodnight and then disappeared back down the path with the redhead.

"Rude," Yuki accused Aidou's back. Then, "I wonder what that was about?"

Yori shrugged. "Let's head back."

"Okay," the brunette agreed. "Then I´ve got to patrol."

Yori nearly sighed with relief. She didn´t have to walk back to the dorms alone. Despite that, she felt a new kind of nervousness gnawing at the pit of her stomach. Kain knew she had been with Aidou. And if he knew everything, would she have to lose her memories despite all her efforts to prevent just that?

* * *

 **AN:** Anyone like scary films/horror? I like suspense but keep your horror, I feel sick watching it... :/ Now how do you suppose those cases got switched? LOL


	6. Rotten Judgment

**AN:** In answer to an anon review, I wanted to clear up my thoughts about Akatsuki knowing Yori's name and calling her that (despite not having a formal introduction). In the manga, everyone seems to know Yori's name, and especially if she's the daughter of one of the most important people at the school, I would imagine they would know at the very least that she was Sayori Wakaba. Plus, she's Yuki's friend and since all of the Night Class know Yuki I assumed they'd know Yori by proximity (which is why I had him use the informal chan ending instead of the formal san). And then, Yori has already drawn Akatsuki's attention because of her glaring at Hanabusa and her sudden appearance during the class change, not to mention Hanabusa's strange behavior. It seemed right for him to know or to have found out her name.

All of that stated as my own thoughts, if it's something that you all don´t like and would like me to change please let me know! This story started as a request and I'd like to keep it very open to ideas and changes. It's really no trouble for me to tweak her name, and if it struck everyone as odd when they read it then I'd prefer to change it anyway.

Let me know and on to the story!

* * *

Hanabusa dreaded every step that brought him back to the dorm. Akatsuki barely spoke a word, leaving the blond to anticipate the worst. Were they marching directly to the guillotine, to Kaname-sama? Or would the redhead opt for a slower punishment? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. The only thing he was sure of was that it was Akatsuki who had switched the movies. After all, he had borrowed the film from Akatsuki. Normally, he would have been livid, but under the circumstances he was subdued with dread.

Once safely back in the dorm, the redhead shut the door and turned, arms folded, to regard Hanabusa with disapproval. "So. Do you want to tell me why you were watching a movie with a Day Class girl?" Akatsuki stared at him evenly.

"Do you want to tell me why the movie wasn't in its case?" the blond returned acridly.

"You were acting suspicious," the redhead remarked.

"So what?" Pointedly ignoring his cousin, Hanabusa turned his back and fished through his dresser for more comfortable clothes.

"You and I both know 'so what.' It's forbidden. Unbelievably, I didn't see any bite marks on her neck, but even though I'm a bit proud of your restraint, Kaname-sama will still have to put an end to it."

Hanabusa was glad he wasn't facing Akatsuki. The guilty grimace that contorted his features would have been a dead giveaway. It was lucky he'd chosen to take blood from Yori's wrist last time...the sleeve of her shirt hid that particular bandage quite well, and the wounds on her neck were fortunately healed.

"Don't tell him," the blond proposed, stripping off his school uniform to change into the t-shirt and sweatpants he'd chosen for lounging around the dorm.

"Hanabusa..." There was a note of warning in the other's voice. "You know I have to."

Numbness was beginning to creep through his veins. If Akatsuki told Kaname-sama...if he couldn't see Yori anymore... The words rung from his lips desperately, "I like her..."

Turning to face his cousin, he saw the look of shock that overtook the redhead's features. "You like her," he repeated slowly, as though chewing his words over like that would help them to process. "You mean you like the smell of her blood."

"No," he denied, glancing away to hide his embarrassment. "I mean yes. But...that's not the reason..." Not anymore, at least... Or, not the primary one...

Akatsuki was staring at him in astonishment now. "As in, you like her...the way I like Ruka?"

Ha. No. Hanabusa nearly laughed in his cousin's face. He wasn't pitifully besotted with a shallow, arrogant woman who refused to see him. He wouldn't throw away his happiness for years and years, waiting for her to notice him. No, this "like" wasn't at all similar. Besides, Akatsuki's feelings ran deeper and had existed far longer. Hanabusa wasn't in _love_ with Yori.

Nevertheless, he said, "Yes."

The redhead grew strangely quiet for a minute, brown eyes brooding. At last, he shook his head. "Kaname-sama should really know about this... But... You know he'll make her forget. And maybe you, too."

Hanabusa swallowed. Yeah, of course he knew. That was why he didn't want the pureblood to have any reason to suspect him.

"If it were me, I would never want to forget Ruka..." Akatsuki sighed. "I won't say anything for now. Just be careful, okay?"

The blond couldn't believe his ears. "I will be," he promised.

"No," his cousin admonished. "You have to be. Because now all three of our necks are on the line. Yours, mine...and hers."

* * *

11 days later...

* * *

Yori set down her pencil with more force than was probably necessary, frowning at the paper and the stack of books that loomed before her. She just wasn't inspired for this project. Normally, she enjoyed history, but this time the assignment was like pulling teeth. She really didn't care about the beginnings of the town and the academy; it was all humdrum, run-of-the-mill history, and writing an essay and making a timeline poster on the topic was equally tedious. She'd been forcing herself to _try_ for the past hour, yet she had a scant pair of paragraphs to show for it.

Overhead on the wall the clock was defying her, informing her silently but smugly that it was 8:30 pm and she had to be back at the dorms at 10. The assignment wasn't due until Friday, but nevertheless she felt unproductive, unfocused, and deflated. Despite the emptiness of her corner of the library, she found herself distracted by everything. By the ticking of said clock, by the leaves scratching against the window in the wind, by the librarian returning books to the shelves, and most of all by her own thoughts, which continuously returned to the same topic, the very topic she was trying to avoid thinking of.

It had been nearly another two weeks since she'd last interacted face-to-face with the blond vampire. Twice she'd found herself watching the daily procession of the Night Class from afar, and she knew he'd seen her since he'd thrown a quick, casual wave her way on both occasions. Nothing that drew any attention, though enough to assure her he hadn't forgotten her. She knew she shouldn't be bothered. In fact, she should be happy to be rid of him. And yet, she felt entirely the opposite. She was bored without him to occupy her, and she was forced to admit to herself that she enjoyed his company, even when they were sparring over her blood or whatever else. To her shame, she _wanted_ him to ask her out again...or even to drink her blood.

She flushed. Being bitten by Hanabusa Aidou was an experience not lightly forgotten. Though he frequented her dreams, the fantasies of his painfully sweet bite were the most vivid and memorable. It was something irresistible that captured every last one of the senses... Something she couldn't dismiss or deny despite the desire to do exactly that. Like it or not, she found herself captivated by him. By his eyes, by his mouth, by his banter...

"Ugh," she muttered, head in her hands. She couldn't like him. Please. Anything but that.

"Rough night?" The question caused her to jerk her head up.

Her eyes widened. Could vampires read thoughts, as well? She had just been thinking of him, and here he was in the library, looking entirely out-of-place in his button-up, sapphire-hued shirt and jeans. He gave her a small, genuine smile, and she felt her heart jump incriminatingly. Although she attempted to silence it, the thought remained: Aidou looked incredibly handsome tonight. She swallowed. The diagnosis on her feelings towards the upperclassman wasn't looking good.

"Rough assignment," she corrected. "I don't have any interest in it..."

"What is it?" Aidou curiously peered down at the nearly empty paper before her.

She told him the details and then added, "I hate being assigned a topic... I prefer to choose one for myself..."

"Wait here," he told her abruptly and disappeared into a section of books.

Yori raised an eyebrow. Aidou was weird. Weird, and yet... She pressed her hands to her temples. No, the diagnosis was not looking good at all. She needed an intervention quite desperately.

Moments later, the blond returned with a few narrow volumes. He pushed aside her stack of books and set his on the desk, saying, "There. Try those. There was some drama and a few scandals at the time of the school founding, so it will be more interesting than those dry-as-a-desert history books you had the misfortune of picking out."

"How did you know where to find these?" she inquired, opening one to see that it was a collection of old newspaper articles dating back to the founding of the town and school.

He shrugged. "I read a lot when I'm bored."

"Even history?"

"Everything. It's fascinating." He shifted in place, looking slightly embarrassed. On the contrary, Yori found him more appealing than ever. He was just as bookish as she was, then...

"What's your favorite subject, then?" she asked eagerly.

"Science, probably," he admitted. "Especially biology and chemistry."

"I love biology," she said brightly. "And history."

"Math is pretty okay, but you can't read much about it that isn't as boring as the French teacher," he commented wryly. Immediately, she envisioned the old, monotonous man reciting his drawling, flavorless lectures and giggled.

"By the way, don't you have class?" She found it beyond strange that he wasn't dressed in his uniform and heading there already.

"No, we have an exam tomorrow, so it was cancelled. So we could 'study.'" He snorted. "Yeah, right."

She grinned. "Lucky you."

"Technically...I'm not supposed to be caught here but...do you want help? I can mark the passages you should read."

 _No, Yori_ , her mind chided, even as her lips defied her. "Oh. Are you sure? That would be great, actually."

He grinned, pulling up a chair and taking the first book off the stack. "Yeah, of course I'm sure. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Do you mind if I use your sticky notes? And a pen?"

"No, not at all." Quickly, she fished a blue ballpoint out for him and passed him the sticky notes.

"Thanks." With that, he immediately got to work.

As the minutes passed, surprised didn't quite describe how Yori felt. Incredulous, perhaps? Aidou was sitting beside her, helping her studiously and quietly with her homework, and he wasn't flirting. Neither had he uttered a single comment about her blood or a future date. It was bizarre, and yet...strangely she found it pleasant to have his company while she jotted down notes and began assembling her essay. His presence was oddly comfortable, accented with the subtle but pleasant scent of cologne that drifted from his skin. She wondered if that was how he felt about the smell of her blood.

It was half an hour later that he spoke again. "Look at this." He passed her the book he had in his hand, tapping a section with the pen.

Scanning the text, Yori read: _Most assume that Cross Academy was named as a consequence of the heavy influence of Christianity in the region. However, the school does not in fact have strong religious ties, and was named after the campus' original layout: that of a cross. The campus was designed by Keichi Cross, an architect who later joined the school board. Keichi often employed the shape of a cross as a signature for his works to reflect his last name. His son Kurama became the second chairman of the school, and since then the position has been passed down through the family._

The caramel-hair girl laughed. "That sounds exactly like something the Chairman would do."

"It's great." He chuckled and placed a sticky note on the page, making a small note in cramped, slanted handwriting.

"Wait a minute." She snatched the book from his hands, eying the writing. "This is the handwriting of school genius and idol Hanabusa Aidou? No one would ever believe it."

He rolled his eyes. "My brain works too fast for my hands to keep up. That's the result."

"Complimenting yourself as an excuse, I see," she observed, quashing a smile.

"Give me that," he muttered, yanking the volume from her hands, lips curving down sulkily.

Suppressing a smile, she ensured her voice was even and calm as she said noncommittally, "It's cute." As with Yuki, it was altogether too easy to manipulate Aidou's mood swings.

"It's not," he mumbled. In contradiction to his words, however, his eyes lightened from navy to cerulean with her comment.

The pair lapsed back into silence. Aidou continued passing her books, and she continued with her notes until she had a fair outline of her essay. She felt beyond relieved, knowing she would easily be able to finish the project now. It certainly was much easier when she was focusing on the interesting tidbits of history rather than the usual dull facts. At 9:40, she set down her pencil and stretched. It was almost the curfew and she didn't want to risk being late.

"Good enough for now," she declared, beginning to organize her supplies and return them to her bag.

"You wrote down the titles of the books, right? So you can find them later?" he asked, handing her back her pen and stick notes.

"Yes. Thank you," she told him sincerely.

He shrugged, standing along with her and picking up the books, presumably to return them to their proper shelves. "No problem. I'd say let me know if you need anything else but...guess you can't do that."

Her mouth pinched together sourly for a moment. No, she couldn't. For once, she was aggravated by the restrictions set into place to separate the Day and Night Classes, although she knew it was for her own safety. "Thanks for the offer, though," she settled for.

"I'll see you around. Good night." He waved, turning back to the shelves.

Suddenly, the impact of his words sunk in. Good night. That was it. There was no offer for a date, no promise that she would see him again. Nothing. He was just going to let her go back to the dorm without a word of complaint. For reasons she didn't want to examine, the heaviness of disappointment weighed down on her limbs.

"You're just letting me go to bed?" she asked, tone dry despite the tightness of her chest.

He half-turned back, eyebrow arcing up. "Would you prefer if I didn't?"

Her cheeks warmed traitorously, though she responded with, "No, it's just surprising that you would help me out and not expect anything from me."

Now his expression turned angry. "What kind of person do you think I am, exactly? I told you already, I like you. I didn't help you because I wanted anything in particular. I helped you because I wanted to."

Her fingers trembled on the strap of her bag. She was making a mess of things. It was true, she had been thinking poorly of him, of his character... But then again, most of her interactions with him were based around his manipulations. What else should she expect?

He seemed to realize this, too, because the harsh lines of his face softened and he amended, "Well, I haven't really given you much else to go off of..." Then, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she replied quickly. She should leave now. She should, yet she didn't want to go without some kind of promise that he would see her again. "Actually...I was just thinking about it...I don't really know much about you at all."

He stuck out his tongue, informing her jokingly, "Oh, are you going to feed me again for that information?"

Yori paused. Hadn't she just been thinking that anything would be okay? Not to mention, she was slightly craving that strange, warm sensation again... Adjusting her bag, she uttered a single word: "Okay."

Both eyebrows shot up this time. "Hey, I was only teasing."

"I know. But, okay." Her face was impervious, a mask of cool reservation that she knew he would not be able to decipher.

"Seriously?" His voice was low, marked with disbelief.

"Yes, sure, stop looking at me like that." She put a hand on her hip. "Besides, last time you didn't even take as much as some blood tests I've had."

He chuckled, though he rapidly glanced around the library to make sure no one had heard her remark. "I did mention I'm not a savage, right? I get enough nutrition from those damn tablets. What I really want is just the taste of your blood."

"You're right. I need to ask Zero-kun to bite me then, so I can see the difference for myself."

"No!" The word exploded from him far too loudly for the library.

"Shhh," she shushed him, laughing quietly. "I won't do that."

His look of relief was almost comical. Recovering, he inquired, "Do you want to go out, then? Or just talk?"

She shrugged, heart speeding internally. Finally, he was taking her hints. "We could go out."

"There's a festival going on next weekend in town, I think."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she agreed.

He grinned widely, exuding his happiness palpably. "When?"

"Saturday?" she suggested.

He nodded. "Okay, Saturday. I'll meet you outside the gates at 5?"

"Okay. I'll see you then." Waving, she headed for the stairs now.

"Good night, Yori-chan," he called after her.

"Good night," she answered, satisfied with her victory as she descended back to the ground floor.

Heading back to the dorms, her triumph gradually faded into something else: despair. What was wrong with her, anyway? She was a glutton for punishment. Not only was she breaking at least 3 school rules, but she was doing it with one of the most irritating men in existence. Yet, in spite of that...oddly enough...she was content. Content, and undeniably looking forward to their date this weekend.

* * *

 **AN:** More bloodshed to come ;)


	7. A First-Name Basis

"Oh, Yori-chan! You look so cute!" a voice called, drawing the caramel-haired girl's attention, and she turned to see Nadeshiko, one of the Day Class girls who lived in her dorm.

"Thank you," she replied, immediately regretting her clothing choices.

Why had she worried about dressing up today? She didn't need Aidou to think she looked nice, and she probably _shouldn't_ want him to think such a thing. But. _But._ All the same, she had found herself selecting her cutest outfit, which consisted of an airy, pastel green top and pink skirt, paired with green and pink flowered flats. She was only lucky Yuki hadn't been there to see her pull it out of the closet. That would assuredly have come with some questions she couldn't answer.

"Hot date tonight?" Nadeshiko winked and Yori considered running back to the dorm and locking herself in for her own safety. Or, to the contrary, informing Nadeshiko that yes, actually, she was going on a date tonight. With Idol-Senpai. A grimace threatened her lips. She didn't have a death wish.

"Just meeting up with some old friends," she lied casually.

"Oh. Did you get permission from the Chairman?" Nadeshiko seemed surprised, as was normal. Most of the students couldn't leave the academy grounds without special permission from the headmaster. Yori, however, was a happy exception to that rule.

"Of course," Yori assured her, though in reality she didn't need his permission. Her father did own the school, after all...

"Wow. Well, have fun!"

"I will. Thanks!" And with that, Yori was out of the dorms and heading for the gates.

This was a bad idea. She knew it. Yuki would have known it, had she known the situation. Nadeshiko would have known it, had she. Everyone would have agreed. This was a terrible, horrible, disastrous idea. So, why was she doing it, again? She scowled. Somehow or the other, she liked Aidou's company. She might even _like_ him, though she shuddered at the thought.

But, despite outward appearances, which were admittedly quite attractive, the blond was not the person she had originally assumed him to be. True, he was flirtatious and manipulative and moody, but he was also fun, witty, considerate, nerdy, and sometimes even adorable... The worst possible combination. Yori inwardly groaned, debating returning to the dorms now before it was too late. How was she going to avoid liking Hanabusa Aidou at this rate? Was this how the other girls had felt? Was this the very same trap they had fallen into?

The upperclassman was waiting for her just as promised at the gates. Seeing her approach, he brightened, smiling and waving until she was close enough to hear him say, "Good afternoon, Yori-chan! You look beautiful."

 _Quickly, Yori, run while you can,_ her mind advised. Yet her mouth opened and said instead, "Hello. Thank you."

"Shall we?" He gestured to the open gates and she nodded.

"How did your exam go?" she asked, remembering that he'd mentioned it on Tuesday in the library.

He scoffed. "It was nothing."

"Such confidence," she mused.

"Well earned confidence," he returned. Then, "What about your project?"

She grinned. "I think it turned out really well, thanks to you. We haven't gotten back the grades yet, but I'm happy with it. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Now who's confident?" he teased.

"Okay, okay," she relented. "Sorry."

A chuckle. "I'm sure it will be fine, too." Then, curiously, "What are Yuki-chan and Kiryuu up to this weekend?"

"Who knows." She giggled. "Though you're probably right to assume they'll be together."

"Obviously." He sniffed. "That level of oblivious really deserves a page in the book of world records."

Grinning, she inquired, "What about your roommate?"

"Akatsuki?" He blinked. "I don't know. He's probably mooning over Ruka somewhere."

She laughed before a memory cut through the sound. That was right, Kain knew she and Aidou had been together that night... Cautiously, she ventured, "Whatever happened that night? When Kain-san...saw us?"

"Nothing much. He lectured me a little bit, but he won't tell anyone."

"That's a relief."

"Akatsuki is trustworthy." Aidou shrugged. "He's concerned, of course, but he worries over everything."

"Someone has to," she pointed out.

"Fair enough." His finger lifted and he pointed to the town ahead on the path. "Look."

In the open field separating the town and the academy, Yori saw that the ground was now littered with booths, fair rides, and tents. The new sounds and scents assaulted the girl's senses as they entered the festival. Pausing, the pair oriented themselves by looking at a map posted on a bulletin board.

"Where should we start?" Yori queried, perusing the map with her finger.

"Why don't we start here and make a circle?" Aidou suggested.

"Okay." She was about to say more when she noticed a very familiar head of silver hair off to their left, heading towards the exit of the fair grounds. "It's Yuki and Zero-kun!" Yori hissed, tugging at the blond's arm.

Immediately, the pair wedged themselves between two booths, under the shadow of the overhead awnings, and watched surreptitiously as the prefect pair passed by. Yori noted the laughter etching lines across Yuki´s face and the relaxed, easy curve of Zero´s lips. They seemed so natural together, and she only hoped that Zero was able to recover from the brink of madness where he assuredly hung. Thankfully, even if Zero´s appetite was increased, Yuki seemed as energetic and lively as always.

"We always have to hide in doorways when those two are around," Hanabusa grumbled as they extricated themselves from the narrow space after Yuki and Zero had passed.

"Would you rather announce we´re here together?" Yori raised an eyebrow.

The blond ran a hand through his hair. "Well, ideally…"

Both of the girl´s eyebrows shot up now, surprised by this response, though honestly she would have preferred less secrecy as well. Fortunately, Yuki´s painfully oblivious nature made it easy to dodge questions and avoid notice. She suspected it was more difficult for the upperclassman, given the nature of his classmates.

"Hey, let´s play that," Aidou suddenly proposed, pointing and making a beeline for what appeared to be some kind of balloon game.

For the next hour, the caramel-haired girl found herself bouncing around between various different booths depending on her companion´s momentary whims. Yori bested Aidou at the water gun race, but after having his pride slightly wounded, he won a giant stuffed rabbit at a basketball game which he immediately gifted to the underclassman. At yet another game, Yori had to dissuade him from bringing goldfish back as pets for every single member of the Night Class. Instead, she distracted him with food, which they shared before riding the Ferris Wheel together. To annoy the blond, Yori sat beside her newly acquired bunny rather than next to him, leaning against it comfortably as the wheel climbed its perpetual circle.

"I´m beginning to dislike this rabbit," Aidou commented, eyeing the creature with a trace of jealousy.

Yori giggled, snuggling up to it and giving it a kiss on the cheek. She heard the upperclassmen make a sound of discontentment and held back the smile that threatened to sweep up her lips. "It´s so soft, though. And grey… Maybe I should name it after Zero-kun?"

Those blue eyes became vaguely murderous. "Don´t you dare," he warned.

"Well, do you have any better suggestions?" she asked drolly.

"Hana-chan?" he suggested on cue, brightening.

"Hm. No." Her eyes were rolling before she could stop them.

"Hanabusa-kun?"

"Okay…why are you assuming I´ll name the rabbit after you?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Those are my best suggestions," he sniffed, folding his arms.

Stifling a laugh at his pouting expression, she mused, "Well, I´ll hold off the decision for now. It has to earn its name."

"It´s going to end up being Usagi, isn´t it?" He grinned.

"Probably," she admitted, feeling less than creative at the moment.

"You could put my name to another use though and actually use it. Calling me Senpai is a little much," he informed her as the ride came to an end and he helped her out of the seat.

"Even if you are, in fact, my Senpai?" she asked blithely as they began tracing their way back along the fairground paths.

"Even if," he affirmed.

"I can´t call you by your name on campus, you know that. It will raise suspicion."

"In private, then," he murmured with a trace of suggestion. His eyes hummed electrically and she did her best to look every else. Suddenly, the popcorn booth was _very_ interesting.

"Where are we going, by the way?" she inquired to change the subject, noticing that the upperclassman was leading them away from the festivities.

"Over here." He pointed to the community building the festival was using during the day to showcase art and handmade goods. "It´s open so people can use the restrooms."

"Thirsty? I saw a lemonade stand back that way," she teased.

He snorted. "It´s getting late, that's why I thought we should go there now. I´m being responsible and bringing you back to campus on time."

"How mature of you," she remarked drolly.

"Yes. Take note, Yori-chan. See this right here?" He gestured at himself. "This is quality boyfriend material."

Good grief. She had barely agreed to go on a date and he was already proposing a relationship? And at the same time… Who would believe that Sayori Wakaba, bookworm extraordinaire, would hold the interest of Hanabusa Aidou? The whole thing was preposterous.

"I´m just browsing right now. I´m not ready to make a purchase, thanks," she shot back as they reached the hall and entered through the unlocked door.

"Take your time." He winked and gestured for her to walk down the hall to their right, which led to a dark lobby lit by the dim glow of two buzzing vending machines.

"Couldn´t someone walk in on us here?" she questioned, surveying the assortment of chairs and the couch against the back wall. She observed that he had chosen a far more comfortable place than the two she had picked to date: a shed and the woods. Thinking about it that way, she seemed like an open invitation for an axe murderer…

"I´d sense them before they came. But who is going to come down here at this hour?" He set the bunny in one of the chairs, where it watched them silently.

She shrugged. "Blood first?"

"I was just thinking that." His eyes glinted mischievously as she tossed her jacket into the seat beside the stuffed animal.

"Where are you going to bite?" The question sounded strange in her mouth, cramping against her tongue. Bizarre. Fantastical. She curled her toes tightly inside her shoes to stem off the anxiety.

"Hmm… I know I brought you here so you´d be comfortable, but…maybe like this…" He moved behind her, wrapping one arm around her as his fingertips brushed over her neck. She noticed it was the opposite side he had bitten her on before. True to his word, he was claiming a different place each time…

"Hang on," she whispered, at once nervous and embarrassed and also…maybe…perhaps…a little excited. Just a tad. Loosening the top buttons of her blouse, she checked to ensure that the collar came away easily. No sooner had she done so, however, then she noticed a pair of wide, dark eyes observing them. "I don't like how this rabbit is judging us..." Yori giggled, pointing to the vacant black eyes staring back at them.

Aidou grinned. "He's jealous. Let's see..." Picking up her jacket, the upperclassman artfully draped the item over the stuffed animal. "There."

Yori stifled a laugh. "It's smothering him."

"Good thing he doesn't need air." His arm twined around her again, tugging her gently back against him.

She bit her lip, suddenly unsure. "Are you sure no one will come?" she asked in a hushed tone as he nudged her head to one side and traced the path of the veins beneath her skin with his lips.

"Positive," he mumbled against her neck, tongue marking the spot where his fangs would follow.

She shivered and her fingers laced around his wrist in anticipation. Her heart gave a twinge of fear and a brief thrill shocked through her as his fangs slid into her flesh. An echoing sigh slid past her lips. The pain was really bittersweet, tinged with the now-familiar, pleasant sensation as his venom began coursing through her veins. Her arm rose, fingers tangling in his hair as she lost herself in the moment, eyes falling shut. She shouldn´t like this. Shouldn´t enjoy it. But…his bite was becoming a guilty pleasure.

As both times before, the upperclassman was pulling the blood slowly from her veins, his fangs already retracted and the flow of the red liquid thinning. His tongue caressed her skin, gently but carefully directing the blood to his mouth rather than to her clothes. He did indeed treat her very tenderly... Her guard was slipping away as she relaxed, sedated by both the very real, actual sedative that tingled pleasantly through her veins and the warmth of Aidou's body. Actually...she thought it was rather nice to be held like this... She really wouldn't mind staying this way for a while longer, wrapped in his arms...

But then he was straightening, tongue passing over her skin one last time to remove any trace of blood, and she was forced to release him as his arms dropped. Dropped, along with the temperature of the room as he moved away. A pang of disappointment lanced through her chest. It seemed colder now, somehow, without him against her...

"Can't forget this," he murmured, moving to stand in front of her as he fished a bandaid from his pocket.

The colorful print, visible through the wrapper, captured her attention, and she giggled. "Teddy bears?"

"They were on sale," he mumbled, and she grinned.

"So cute," she commented as he settled the bandage in place.

"The other options were camouflage or zebra stripes. Would one of those have been better?"

"This is fine," she replied. The anesthetic was fizzling out of her body, but curiously she still wanted back into the circle of his arms. "Thank you, Hanabusa-kun," she told him gratefully, employing his name as he´d beseeched her.

The blond froze momentarily, captured by the sound of those syllables, and a glint of red passed through his eyes again as he tilted his head to the side and murmured, "I could always go for seconds…"

Yori blanched immediately, holding up a hand as she stated, "Absolutely not." She didn´t know what a second dose of that poison would do to her, and she didn´t want to. She was already rather disturbed with herself. Apart from her previous desire, she was entertaining other strange thoughts about the blond upperclassman…like how his lips would feel against hers rather than against her neck or her wrist… Shaking her head sharply, she retrieved her jacket.

Aidou sulked for a moment before picking up the bunny as they made their way out of the building. "Next time?"

"We´ll see." She pursed her lips. Admittedly, she was vaguely intrigued. What _would_ two bites do to a human? The academic in her wanted to know. However, the girl in her was utterly terrified by the prospect. Her judgment and common sense had already deteriorated this much...

As they exited the community building, Yori saw that someone had dropped and shattered a glass bottle just outside the door. "Be careful," Aidou advised, eyeing the broken glass. His fingers twined through hers as he led her cautiously through the minefield of clear shards.

The warmth of his hand and the sensation of his palm against hers was new, but oddly comfortable. His fingers fit perfectly between hers, and the heat of his skin chased off the chill in the night air. Yori knew she should pull away from him, but after they had navigated the glass, she didn't retract her hand and neither did he release it. She still hadn't exorcised the desire to be held close by the upperclassman again...

"So, what did you want to know about me?" he asked after a moment, regarding her curiously.

Scholarly instincts engaged, Yori immediately queried, "What kind of vampire are you? You said Zero-kun was level E... You're not like that, though."

"No," he agreed. For a moment, he hesitated uncomfortably, as though reluctant to continue, but then told her, "I was born a vampire, so there's no danger for that. As I said, purebloods are at the top of the pyramid. They have an abundance of powers and some have been alive for...well, thousands of years. They lead the rest of the vampires."

"That's not you, either, senpai," she guessed.

"Is that an insult?" he inquired suspiciously.

"You're not very regal."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, although she could see a laugh hovering around the corners of his mouth. "Maybe I am one!"

"You're not," she countered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not."

"So, what then?"

"Well, then there are the noble vampires and the common vampires. The noble vampires do have some powers and live longer than the common ones, which have no abilities to speak of. Most vampires are level C, this stable and unremarkable class."

"You still haven't told me which one you are," she observed.

"All of the vampires at Cross Academy are level B. Or, noble vampires..." he trailed off, watching her reaction carefully.

Yori processed this information slowly. The blond upperclassman, then, was some kind of nobility? That certainly explained his entitled behavior. The ranking system Aidou had just explained, sounded positively feudal, though. And, if he was a noble vampire, then what kind of power did he have?

This thought guided her next question. "What kind of abilities do you have? I mean, aside from unwrinkled clothes and finding me no matter where I am on campus."

Aidou snorted, immediately put at ease. It seemed she hadn't given him the reaction he'd feared she might. "All noble vampires can manipulate the elements to some extent." He shrugged. "I guess my forte is ice."

"Do I get a demonstration? Or is that not included?" she teased.

He chuckled. "Of course it is."

Now that they were making their way back to the academy, the road was dark and unpopulated, so the blond had little trouble using his powers without anyone taking notice. He gave Yori´s hand a tug, maneuvering her towards a nearby tree, which he touched with the fingertips of his other hand after shifting the absurdly large bunny plush under his arm. Immediately, the bark began to freeze, rippling upwards until it encased the entire plant in a thin sheet of ice which sparkled darkly under the street lamps. Yori´s eyes widened in wonderment. The chill radiating outward from the tree was very real, and when she extended her fingers the ice bit back at them with familiar cold.

"Amazing," she breathed.

He smiled. "I suppose it is."

"Modest as always, I see."

"I have to take pride in some things," he retorted.

"Yes, but you take pride in everything."

"I have my weaknesses," he confided as they began to walk once more.

"Oh?" She shot one last look over her shoulder at the icy tree.

He winked at her. "You, for one."

Yori's eyes raised skyward on reflex.

He chuckled. "No? I thought that one was pretty good."

"Hanabusa-kun," her lips stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar use of his name, "I hardly think it's necessary to use these lines on me. I'm already out on a date with you, aren't I?"

A mischievous glint lit his eyes. "So you're going to freely admit this is a date?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Interesting. Because I always kiss my dates goodnight."

Immediately, the caramel-haired girl flushed. When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, however, she was surprised. Aidou was cutely nervous, glancing back at her with hopeful, embarrassed eyes. Her heart was speeding into double time, rapidly alerting her of her rising blood pressure. Did she want to kiss Hanabusa Aidou? Did she really want this abstract _something_ to become more concrete? Her thoughts raced back to his teeth against her neck, to his arm snugly around her body, to their interlocking fingers which remained together even now. Someone had to help her... She did...

Biting her lip anxiously, face heating up by at least another ten degrees, she murmured, "Well...that is normally how it works..."

She didn't miss the dusting of red across his cheeks as he brought them to a halt. Not much further down the path, she could see the familiar shape of the gates to the academy. If he was going to kiss her, it would undoubtedly be here.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked then, reaffirming despite the fact she had already agreed.

The acute rush of emotion tangled over her heart, muddying her thoughts. Her tongue was leaden in her mouth, and she was reduced to a mere nod. Somehow, her normal coherency had abandoned her. It wasn't anything like the last time a boy had kissed her, in which she felt a kind of numb, indifferent curiosity and afterwards had felt somewhat disappointed to realize a kiss didn't entail anything special. Already, however, she knew this time was different. She was already feeling things she didn't particularly want to, even _before_ he had touched her. Vaguely, she was shocked that Aidou wasn't his usual overconfident self. She would have thought the school's number one playboy to be a smoother operator. Mostly, however, she just felt the increasing rhythm of her heartbeats as she turned to face the blond.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the blond leaned forward, lips brushing chastely across hers for a moment before increasing the pressure, hand rising to lightly caress her cheek with his fingers. It was a small kiss; a subdued, gentle kiss. A kiss of beginnings. Despite the innocence of that kiss, Yori felt her heart tremble in terrible realization. She couldn't escape it, not anymore. Not even when his lips parted from hers and the distance between them increased once more. It was still there, lingering unsaid in the air between them.

 _I like you._

Her mind began to protest almost immediately, but those thoughts were equally extinguished as his hand found hers again and they entered the academy grounds. Yori trusted the upperclassman to know if anyone was around and therefore might spy them, so it was with relative ease that they returned to campus. The resounding melancholy that commenced its incessant ringing through her ears was a sure sign...she didn't really want the night to end... A sure sign...that she had somehow or another come to like the very annoying blond vampire she had promised herself she wouldn't like.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Aidou said. "But I had fun tonight."

"Me, too," Yori answered sincerely.

"Can I see you again soon?"

"You know where to find me," she told him, and he smiled brightly in response.

"Great. I'll see you soon, then. Good night, Yori-chan," he bid her, at last releasing her hand and passing her the stuffed rabbit.

"Good night, Hanabusa-kun," she whispered, waving before turning and beginning the short walk to her dorm.

Her heart felt oddly warm for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **AN:** 2 bites, anyone? Actually, I didn't mean to write this much (7 chapters, whoa!) for this FF, and I'm not sure if I'm really going to continue it or not, especially given that interest in it seems to be dwindling. I think that's probably because I suck at writing this kind of thing LOL. I did/do have some more ideas I could use but I'm very hesitant to continue writing this particular fic. I dunno...thoughts? :/


	8. Secrets Upon Secrets

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! I usually write this at school during breaks, and the past week or so has been really busy, so I haven't had a chance. Thank you guys for all the support and suggestions! They are very, VERY much appreciated. In the end I did decide to continue this. I do have to stress that this is a fun fic I'm writing during my workdays and as such, no real thought or planning goes into it (unfortunately). So don't expect anything amazing from this story (haha sorry...maybe I'll rewrite it over the summer or something? It's just overall a bit rushed and OOC but I'm usually distracted and rushed myself at work...(not a good excuse for bad writing, I know...)).

Anyway! Here we go, next chapter!

* * *

Yori groaned, burying her head further into her pillow as the alarm clock droned on beside her. Another early Monday morning. Another day full of classes. Joy. Sighing, she at last resigned herself to the fact that she would have to get up, and pulled herself into an upright position, disengaging the alarm with a condescending glare. She didn´t mind starting off her mornings early, but she hated the electric buzz of the alarm. Across the room, Yuki snored on, unshakeable from her slumber. Yori supposed it had been another late night of patrolling for the petite prefect. Or…another late night of…other stuff…. The caramel-hair girl squinted at her friend suspiciously, but the soft, obnoxious snores communicated no further information.

Yori gathered up her clothes for the day, sparing a quick glimpse in the mirror, where the newest bandage adorned her neck with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. This bandaid was decorated with tiny colored teddy bears. The girl shook her head with a grin, rolling her eyes at the choice in bandage, and changed into her school uniform. Leave it to Aidou to choose the most infantile bandaid available. Nevertheless, she supposed it was oddly endearing…

Fingers leapt up to massage her temples. Ugh. Endearing? Hanabusa Aidou? She needed a brain transplant, stat. She was obviously losing her mind. And yet… The previous Saturday passed through her thoughts in a blur of color and sound. She recalled the games, the chatter, the bite…the goodnight kiss… Those fingers pressed harder against her skin, attempting to wipe the slate of her brain clean again. Just what on Earth was she thinking? What was she doing?

 _You like him_ , her brain chastised dryly, and her shoulders crumpled downward. Her brain was right…but that didn´t mean she had to like the truth. The sad, pathetic, almost ironic truth…

Moving on to complete her bathroom routine, Yori scrubbed at her teeth with more force than was necessary. She determined not to think about it. Maybe Aidou would lose interest. Maybe she would. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she was just lonely and bitter about the impossibility of Zero ever returning her feelings. Though…admittedly…she had stopped thinking about Zero a while ago…

The stuffed rabbit stared at her judgmentally from the corner beside her bed.

No. Pulling the brush through her hair one last time, she grabbed her bag and shook Yuki awake before slipping out the door. No, no, and a million times no. She liked Zero. Not Aidou. Not that egotistical brat with the alien hair. Not…she would have said the vampire, but…how ironic…the two guys she´d ever had a real crush on were both the very same fantastical creatures she had never wanted to believe in.

Irony was cruel.

* * *

Hanabusa hummed under his breath as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his notebook off the dresser. He hated attending classes, as he had long ago deemed them entirely useless. Each day he was further proven that yes, he was in fact superior to his classmates. While most of the others were able to glean at least _something_ new from the nightly classes, Hanabusa suffered through the minutes torturously. But, at least tonight he wouldn't be terribly bored. After all, the memories of Yori were fresh on his tongue...and lips.

The blond vampire paused, reliving that perfect moment when he had at last been able to kiss the girl he'd been preoccupied with for weeks. Her kiss had been as sweet as her blood, simple and straight-forward and innocent. And the smile she'd given him when they'd parted ways remained imprinted over the backs of his eyelids, warm and beautiful. He knew he had to tread carefully if he wanted to move forward in this forbidden relationship, but already he was impatient to see her again. Spending time with Yori was enjoyable and a refreshing change from the company of his classmates.

Hanabusa's looming roommate moved to stand in front of him, crossing his arms sternly. "Tone it down, lover boy," the redheaded vampire rumbled. "If you go to class that happy, everyone will know exactly what you've done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blond demanded.

"I just mean whenever you have any...rendezvous... with a Day Class girl, you always look like the cat that ate the canary."

Hanabusa glared, although before he could say anything Akatsuki interjected, "That's better."

Rolling his eyes, the blond muttered, "You sound like an old man. Who says 'the cat that ate the canary' anymore..?"

A shrug. Then, "Let's go."

"Fine," Hanabusa sighed, and the pair exited their room and then the Night Dorm building.

Unfortunately, Hanabusa wasn't at all sure when he would be able to see Yori again. Kaname-sama kept a close eye on all of the members of the Night Class, and an even closer eye on the blond vampire, given Hanabusa's track record. For that reason, Hanabusa had to limit how often he saw the caramel-haired girl. If he was absent too much, it would draw unwanted attention. And once the pureblood knew Hanabusa's secret, his relationship with Yori would be over.

Heaving a melancholy sigh, he glanced towards the library. Undoubtedly, Yori would be there now, studying diligently. Actually... He paused, considering. He had been seen leaving the Night Dorm, after all, so everyone would assume he was on his way to class... And, furthermore, aforementioned class didn't start for a few minutes yet...

"I'll be right back," the blond murmured slyly, feet already pointing in the direction of the library.

Akatsuki stared at him with a penetrating, exasperated gaze. All he said, however, was, "Don't be long."

* * *

Yori chewed on her lip contemplatively. The homework lying on the desk before her was entirely forgotten. Her thoughts had turned to a new subject. A far more mysterious one. That was, Kaname Kuran. She couldn´t help but think that Kaname was special. Elite. If the other vampires at the school, with the exception of Zero, were noble, then didn´t that make Kaname some kind of royalty? What had Aidou called them? Her thoughts trailed off pensively for a moment before her brain provided her the word: purebloods. It was only logical that Kaname was a pureblood, yet… It didn´t make any sense at all. Yori scowled in frustration. How could Kaname be a pureblood vampire when his sister was a normal human? Were they not actually related? Were they only half siblings? No, even then…shouldn´t Yuki be a vampire, too? It didn´t add up no matter which way she examined it.

Annoyed, the wavy-haired girl attempted to return to her homework, to no avail. She was entirely failing as a detective, although who could blame her? She didn't exactly have the ability to properly investigate the Night Class, given their inhuman nature. Nevertheless, being curious in nature, this obstacle only fueled Yori's interest. She _had_ to know the truth. The problem was, she wasn't entirely sure how to go about obtaining it.

"Yori-chan," a familiar voice called softly, and to her surprise Aidou's form materialized from between the bookshelves.

"Senpai! Perfect timing, I needed to talk to you." She smiled, easily reverting back to the use of the title he disliked now that they were back on campus. She suppressed a grin, noting the grimace that contorted his mouth as she greeted him in such a manner.

"Oh? What about? I don't have much time though, I've got class in a minute."

"Well...I don´t understand how Kaname-san and Yuki are related," she confessed abashedly. It seemed silly when she said it out loud. A minor concern compared to the greater questions that abounded, such as how they might be able to save Zero, or why vampires were at the school at all.

For a moment, the upperclassman shifted uncomfortably. Then, "Actually...I can´t answer that question."

She blinked. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Consider it classified information."

She paused. That certainly wasn't the answer she'd hoped for, but there was more she wanted to know. "Okay. What about Zero-kun? Why was he bitten?"

A wry smile. "Classified."

"And the presence of vampires at this academy?" When he gave her a pointed look, she answered for him, "…Classified…" Heaving a sigh, she changed tactics. "Well, what _can_ you tell me?"

"You look beautiful tonight?" he tried.

"Seriously," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I´ve told you all that I can."

"There are the hunters, too…," she hedged, hopeful for anything at this point.

"What do you think they do?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Okay, yeah, it´s obvious… They hunt vampires…" She rested her head in her hand, shoulders slumping with defeat.

"Level E´s gone mad and criminals, but yes."

"Well I guess that´s the end of our arrangement," she teased. "Since you don't have any more information to exchange for blood."

"Hey, no," he exclaimed softly, expression wilting.

"I'm only teasing."

He blew out a sigh. "Thank goodness."

"There's really nothing else you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Yori-chan, I really am, but the cost of that information would be too high. So high, that both of us... We'd have to forget everything..."

Pain shot through her chest. No. She didn't want to forget. Knowing why the vampires were there, knowing about Kaname and Yuki... The knowledge wasn't worth the cost, especially not when she wouldn't even remember the answers afterwards. Irony, again, at its finest. Perhaps it would have been better to forget everything and return to blissful ignorance, but she didn't even want to entertain the idea.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I have to go to class, too..."

Frowning in earnest now, she asked, "Will I see you again soon?"

"As soon as I'm able to get away," he promised.

He started turning away to leave when she suddenly inquired, "Kaname Kuran... He's a pureblood vampire...isn't he?"

The upperclassman's eyebrows shot up fractionally. An almost frantic glint passed through his eyes. "I... I can't tell you that," he whispered, but the fearful murmur shouted 'yes' more loudly than words.

"I just...don't understand it..." How, _how_ could Yuki and a pureblood vampire be related?

"Yori-chan." The serious note that rang in his voice drew her full attention. "I understand it must be difficult. But here at the academy, for now, you'll have to leave these mysteries unsolved."

"Right." She couldn't deter the downward curve of her lips.

"It's for your own safety."

"I know, I know." A pause. Then, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gave her a wry smile, a wave, and said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," she replied, watching his lithe figure disappear between bookshelves. She didn't ponder how he would navigate the library unseen. He seemed to enter and exit with the ease of a darting shadow. Although, her particular corner of the library was also unpopulated. Then again, she _had_ situated herself beside the books on ancient Latin and advanced calculus...it wasn't likely anyone would be searching for a book here.

Turning back to her homework, Yori couldn't help but feel dejected. There was really nowhere to turn. No one to ask. She definitely couldn't approach Zero-kun or Yuki about the situation, on the off-chance that they'd inform the Chairman. There was only Aidou...who at least was forthcoming and honest with her, even when he couldn't share the information she craved. On the other hand, Yuki... didn't Yuki lie to her every day? Yori hadn't thought the petite girl capable of such deceit, but the fact was lying directly before her, inescapable. Although...if their situations had been reversed, would Yori have shared such information with her friend, particularly when it was forbidden? No, she already knew the answer.

Still, she was frustrated. Would she ever learn the secrets of Cross Academy? Somehow, in that regard, the future was looking very, very dim...

* * *

 **AN:** Well, not much really happened for now, but that means next time something more WILL happen hehehe.


	9. Zero Progress

**AN:** OMG I'm so so so sorry for the late upload. I got really stumped over how to get this story where I wanted it to go, and it took me forever to write anything... Actually, I wasn't expecting this story to be as popular as it is...heheh -sweatdrop- And, I've also been really distracted writing my Shima fic, _The Bluest Eyes._ If you're into Shima, check it out and leave me some feedback? -heart- Anyway, I've been working a little more diligently on this fic, with another chapter or two almost finished, so updates shouldn't take as long next time. I'm really sorry!

* * *

The last time they'd parted, Aidou had told her, "I'll see you soon." Of course, "see you soon," coming from Aidou, meant, "I'll see you when it's possible." Which it wasn't, for quite a while. Yori attempted to maintain her routines, although she was often tempted to take a peek at the class changes or wander closer to the Night Class grounds than she might have otherwise. Occasionally, Aidou would drop by the library or stop her outside on the grounds for a chat when no one was around, but for the most part their meetings were short and few. Unfortunately, although she busied herself with her studies, with reading, with horseback riding...she couldn't help but miss the blond vampire's company. Against all expectation, she really did like Hanabusa Aidou. There was no denying _that_ anymore, and as Yuki spent more and more time in Zero's company, she scolded herself less and less for that fact. At least Aidou made time for her, even when it was dangerous and even if that time was brief.

Feeling a little crestfallen, Yori knew she was being unfair. With Zero in such a state and the presence of dozens of vampires on campus, of course Yuki was going to have very little time for anything else. Nevertheless, Yori couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed...and perhaps a bit lonely as well. She hoped something, anything, could be done for Zero soon, and that things could return to normal for everyone's sake. Yori glanced over at her friend, who was daydreaming out the window today rather than sleeping. The caramel-haired girl supposed that was an improvement. At least Yuki was awake for one class, not that she was retaining anything from it.

The lecture continued on at a sluggish pace, the hands of the clock creeping around in their circle until at last the bell rang. More than happy to be released from a thoroughly unexciting class, Yori realized Yuki had not moved from her position for the entire hour. Her expression was vague, eyes unfocused as she stared out the window, obviously lost somewhere in her mind. Yori was absolutely certain now that her friend had not absorbed even one word of today's lesson.

"Yuki-chan." Hearing her name, Yuki snapped out of her daze, confirming the caramel-haired girl's thoughts. "Okay, you've been distracted all day," Yori said at last, squinting suspiciously at her friend. The entire class was gone and Yori was packed up, but Yuki still hadn't budged. "Spill." Something was on her friend's mind. The question was, what? The only subject that leaped immediately to mind was Zero. Apart from that, she had no idea what or who could be so effectively distracting the brunette prefect.

"It's n-nothing," Yuki stammered.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing..." Yuki flushed pink and Yori gave her a sidelong, measuring glance. "Is it something to do with Zero-kun?"

"W-what?! No. No. Why would it be?" Yuki gave a nervous laugh, quickly tidying up her untouched notebook and pencils, and Yori folded her arms, sure beyond a doubt now that whatever was plaguing Yuki, it most certainly had to do with the silver-haired prefect.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing!" the prefect insisted. Then, seeing the expression on her friend's face, flushed red and mumbled, "Nothing. I was just thinking...Zero...um...he has a very nice smile... It's nice to see it sometimes...I know it must be hard. I think Zero must be very lonely..."

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? He can smile?"

"With me he does!" Yuki countered defensively, then blushed yet again, hiding her face in her hands. "Well...that's what I was thinking about. He only smiles...with me."

 _Yes, because he's madly in love with you_ , Yori thought dryly, though she kept that particular thought to herself and instead answered, "Isn't that good?"

The tiny girl groaned. "No! I mean, well, yes, but it's so confusing."

"Why?" Yori pulled her friend out of the classroom and they began to make their way back to the dorms.

"Because...," she mumbled.

"Because...?" Yori was already sure she knew the answer, but she wanted Yuki to say it anyway. It would be good for her to admit that her relationship with Zero had changed.

The petite brunette groaned and then admitted, "Because...Zero is like...I mean we were both taken in by the Chairman so he should be like a brother, like Kaname-onii-sama, but..." Her voice dropped off as she continued, "But...I think Zero is very handsome when he smiles..."

Yori squashed down a grin, attempting to remain serious for her friend's sake despite being enormously pleased with the confession. "Is he really like your brother, though? I mean, have you ever thought of him that way?"

"Well...no..."

"Then, I don't really see any problem."

Suddenly Yuki slapped herself on the forehead, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hall. "I forgot, I was supposed to pick up a new armband today. The other one got torn on a tree branch the other night."

Yori wasn't sure she wanted to know how that had happened. Or rather, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what had _actually_ happened. Perhaps the old armband was permanently stained with blood. She grimaced. At least, somehow or the other, Aidou hadn't gotten a single drop of blood on even one article of clothing. But, the differences between a starving Level E and a noble vampire had to be vast.

"I'll catch up with you in a few. See you!" And with that, Yuki was darting down the hall and out of sight.

Shaking her head, the caramel-haired girl continued towards the exit. Instead of going to the dorms, she thought she might head to the library instead. There were a few exams coming up, and it couldn't hurt to spend an hour or so studying for them. As she approached the set of glass doors that led outside, she slowed as she passed the Chairman's office. She hadn't thought of it before, but...Chairman Cross definitely knew about the Night Class. Meaning, somewhere in his office there had to be some kind of information regarding it...

Yori peeked into the office, an excuse poised on her lips, but after a quick survey of the room, she determined that she was in fact alone. Already, her heartbeat was accelerating, her pulse quickening as she contemplated a definite breach of school rules and even, perhaps, morals. The curiosity was killing her, though, and how else was she going to learn anything new about the Night Class? She wouldn't have long before someone returned, at the very least to lock the door, so with haste she stepped inside and glanced around.

To her disappointment, the room was largely empty and the bookshelves filled mostly with old school yearbooks and attendance records. Even if the vampires appeared there, such records would provide her with no additional information. Her only option, therefore, was the desk itself. Looking over her shoulder and finding herself still alone, Yori hurried over to the large piece of wooden furniture and tried the drawers on the left. The first opened easily, revealing an assortment of pens, pencils, and other such items. The second opened as well, and the manila folders inside contained nothing more than detention slips and report cards. Such papers might have tempted someone else, but Yori already knew that she'd achieve straight A's this term. The third drawer down was locked, and after a cursory search over the desk, she didn't see a key.

Turning her attention to the other side of the desk, Yori opened each one. The first drawer contained more supplies. The second, personal items, including a rather adorable Polaroid of Yuki as a child. The third drawer down, however, was also locked tight. Blowing out a sigh, the girl realized her search was in vain. There was absolutely nothing here that would provide her with any of the information she desired. Briefly, she actually considered confessing to Yuki the truth, that she knew about the Night Class, and asking her friend to tell her more. But...her shoulders slumped. She couldn't risk it.

Giving up, Yori quickly exited the room...nearly bumping into the Chairman in the process. Startled and chagrined, she stuttered, "Ch-chairman Cross!"

The Chairman blinked, just as surprised as she was, and then asked cheerfully, "Yori-chan! I didn't expect to see you here. Did you need something?"

Quickly, she answered, "Sorry, a few exams are coming up and Yuki-chan has been so tired lately. I wanted to volunteer to take her place for a few days and patrol the campus?" She almost let out a sigh of relief for thinking of the excuse at the last moment. Not only was it plausible, but if the Chairman agreed, it would give her more opportunities to observe the Night Class.

The Chairman patted her shoulder. "How sweet! My darling Yuki has such a good friend. Don't worry though, I'll make sure she gets some rest!"

A little deflated as Chairman Cross denied her even that small chance of investigation, Yori nodded and replied, "Well, I'm always happy to help. Have a good evening!"

"You too!" And with that, the unsuspecting Chairman was back in his office.

Relieved and disappointed, Yori made her way to the library to study. Would she ever find out anything more about the Night Class? She could hear Aidou's words as though he were standing beside her, reminding her, ' _For now, you'll have to leave these mysteries unsolved.'_ She sighed. More immediately, she wondered when she'd be able to spend more time with the blond vampire. The days seemed so tedious now...

* * *

 **AN:** Ehh, I know it isn't much, but I've got some better chapters in the works I think... Also LOL Yori needs to learn how to be a better detective.


	10. Rendezvous

Yori sighed, rolling over on the bed and laying the book she was reading for an assignment over her chest. Reading was one of her favorite pastimes, but sadly this particular autobiography was one she had absolutely no interest in. Idly, she glanced at the clock. Yuki wouldn't be back for a while yet, and Yori was so far ahead on her class work that there wasn't a real need for her to continue reading the dry narrative. Despite that, it was approaching the curfew time, and there wasn't anywhere for her to go or anything to do. She supposed she'd just keep reading and wait for her friend to return.

Right at that moment, something clanged against the window.

Shooting upright, book forgotten, Yori cautiously looked out the window from her room on the second story to see none other than Hanabusa Aidou standing below. Immediately, her lips twitched into a smile of combined amusement and exasperation. As soon as she appeared on the other side of the glass, he waved at her happily, motioning for her to come down. Despite her previous boredom, she was glad Yuki wasn't in the dorm. She couldn't imagine Yuki's reaction to Aidou throwing rocks at their window. Then again, he probably wouldn't have attempted such a thing if Yuki _had_ been there.

Yori smothered a laugh, rolling her eyes as she made a shushing gesture and mouthed, "Wait there."

* * *

As Yori stepped outside and approached, Hanabusa felt his mouth relax upwards into a smile. It had been too long since they'd last been able to spend any time together. He knew it was risky here at the dorm to see her, especially when she might get in trouble with the curfew, but Yuki was on patrol and he'd missed being able to freely spend time with Yori.

"This is a terrible idea," the caramel-haired girl chastised, glancing anxiously around the dorm.

"What? No one saw me," the blond vampire reassured her, tugging her into the cover of the trees. There was a copse just beside the dorm that they could talk in without any risk of being seen by the Day students. "And don't forget, I can always tell when someone's coming."

"I suppose that's true," she admitted.

"Besides, it's been a while since we've really gotten a chance to spend any time together," he added, sneakily failing to release her hand as they sat in the shadows of the trees. Yori didn't make any move to extract her hand from his grasp, however, and he enjoyed the warmth of her fingers entwined with his. In the dark like this, the highlights of her hair and eyes were masked, giving her a darker, more mysterious beauty that he found equally appealing to her daylight look. And, dressed casually rather than in the Day Class uniform, she was most certainly cute.

"Yes...though it's dangerous..." Her tone suggested her hesitancy towards this late rendezvous.

"There are more dangerous things," he replied easily. "Like skipping class. Kaname-sama is a stickler for class attendance."

She shook her head, then asked, "I'm a bit curious actually...what do you learn in class?"

Hanabusa grimaced. He didn't like remembering class when he wasn't forced to sit through it, but he supposed it was unavoidable. Some of the teachers attempted to give them a 'human' experience, which included homework and exams, while others gave them a free study period to learn what they were interested in. So he answered, "Depends. All the normal subjects, which is pretty boring, since I've been tutored all my life... But, some of the others could use it."

"And during the breaks? Do you go home?"

"Sometimes. Other times I visit my cousin Akatsuki or run errands or whatever." He shrugged lightly. Really, the breaks were fairly redundant. There was always some party to attend, someone influential to meet, some ridiculous task Kaname-sama wanted him to perform...

"And your parents?" she questioned curiously.

"Mm...my dad owns a business, and my mom is a consultant. My sisters are doing various things of their own."

"Sisters?"

"Actually...I'm the youngest...three older sisters." He chuckled.

"That explains a lot," Yori commented wryly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, nudging her playfully with his shoulder. "Well, what about you? Though your father is common knowledge here."

"My parents are divorced. My mom lives in China now, so I don't see her much. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Yuki-chan was always like a sister to me, though."

"Were you lonely?" he inquired gently.

"I should have been, maybe, but I wasn't. I like being alone," she admitted.

He rearranged his features into a pout. "Yori-chan likes being alone..." he repeated in a mock-melancholy voice.

"I like being with you, too." She giggled.

"So you admit it freely," he teased. "You like being with me. Well, that's good...since I like you, too. I think I have to see you again very soon."

"Won't the others be suspicious?"

"They're _always_ suspicious. If I'm not in the dorms, everyone is worrying about where I am."

"That's because everything about you is worrisome, Hanabusa-kun," she said evenly.

"Yori-chan...you wound me."

She laughed, and he stuck out his tongue. The moment was interrupted, however, as a familiar presence entered the dorm and he reported, "Yuki is back."

"Hmm...I guess I'll go back soon..." That said, the caramel-haired girl didn't move an inch.

"Soon," he agreed. "But not just yet."

"She'll wonder where I am."

"Tell her you went to the bathroom," he suggested.

Yori giggled. "I'll tell her I went outside for some fresh air. Once she sees the autobiography I was reading, she won't even question it."

"Something dull?"

"Extremely." She blanched.

"I don't really envy the amount of work the Day Class students have." He pulled a sour face, imagining the drudgery that came with being a human high school student.

They fell silent for a moment and Yori tilted her head upwards, eyes lost on the partially obscured sky overhead. The faint illumination from the nearby dorm and the moon overhead glimmered prettily through her hazel eyes. "I was wondering... Vampires see better than humans, right?"

"Mm." He nodded, only half-paying attention as he traced her features in the lowlight. "That's how I know that Yori-chan is so beautiful," he murmured.

She ignored his comment, asking, "So, when you look at the night sky...how do you see the stars?"

He blinked, thrown off by the unexpected question. "They're too far away. To me...they're still just points of light..." He glanced away from her profile and upwards, absorbing that indigo sky pinpricked with glittering stars.

"So it's the same as for me," she concluded.

"Yes." He turned his gaze back to her face, wishing he could keep her to himself like this for a little longer, even as he knew that it was about time they parted ways for the night.

"That's nice." She smiled.

"How so?"

"It's nice to think that there's something that vampires and humans see the same way..."

So that was what she'd been thinking... He smiled now, too, giving her hand a squeeze. Yes, they might be very different, but it was true... Vampires and humans alike...the night sky remained the same to both...

"I guess I should go back, then..." Yori trailed off uncertainly.

"You should, but I won't keep you waiting long. I'll see you soon." He helped her to her feet.

"That would be nice. You know where to find me."

"Good night," he murmured.

"Good night," she replied, and as the last syllable left her mouth his lips brushed against hers, a gentle, slow kiss under the moonlight. As they pulled apart, she smiled and gave a wave goodbye, but he could pick out the faint blush that colored her cheeks as she turned shyly away and returned to the dorm. He grinned. Sayori Wakaba was just too cute. He really couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

Returning to the dorms proved uneventful, as usual. If sneaking out was this easy, Yori was surprised more of the Day Class didn't do it. On the way up to the second floor, she calmed her heart and heated cheeks, remembering the soft pressure of Aidou's lips against her own. Not just with blood, but with every aspect of their relationship, he was always very considerate of her. She chuckled. Such behavior definitely didn't match his image! Nevertheless, it was just another of the ever-growing list of reasons why she liked him.

When Yori returned the room, it was evident that Yuki had been crying. Her eyes were underlined with dark purple circles, cheeks still wet. It was also obvious that the petite brunette had not been expecting her roommate back despite the late hour, as she jolted up from the bed and hastily dried her eyes, giving Yori a falsely cheerful, "Welcome back!"

Immediately, Yori moved to sit on the edge of the bed, asking as gently as possible, "What happened?"

Yuki shook her head mutely. "Nothing. I was just feeling down for some reason..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The prefect shook her head again, smiling again despite the futility of the gesture. What Yuki did not say, Yori guessed: it was something her friend couldn't say. Something related to Zero or the vampires.

"Zero-kun wasn't in class today... And we have a new teacher..." Yori mused, glancing at Yuki to see the girl's reaction. It was true. Two days ago, their ethics teacher had been replaced with an intimidating man named Yagari-sensei, and since that day Zero had not attended class once. It was too much of a coincidence for Yori to dismiss. Something was definitely happening, but unfortunately she had no idea _what._

The prefect flinched. Then, shoulders slumping, whispered, "Zero...may not come back."

"Why not?"

The petite brunette hesitated, and Yori understood that her next words weren't quite the truth as she stated, "Yagari-sensei might...expel him... For his track record..."

 _Because of his vampirism_ , Yori thought, and wondered if there was more. Was Zero's condition worsening? She swallowed dryly and inquired, "Won't the Chairman step in?"

A tear ran down Yuki's face and she sniffled. "I don't know."

Yori put an arm around her friend, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to convey some sense of comfort. There was only so much she could do. Even understanding the situation for what it really was, there was nothing she could do. What Zero needed was pureblood, and if Kaname Kuran wasn't going to give it to him, who would? Although, for Yori, the more important question was: why wouldn't Kaname Kuran step in and save Zero? The more she learned about the situation, the more questions that arose. She could only hope that something was done before it was too late...

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know your thoughts as always and next time we'll see some better progress between Aidou and Yori ;). Also random question: how would you like to see this fic end? I have 3 different endings in mind and I haven't chosen one for sure yet so any input would be very much appreciated!


	11. An Afternoon Affair

**AN:** Happy Back to School Season! Study hard and remember, only donate blood to sexy vampires! Lol.

* * *

Weeks passed, and in their duration Yori saw Aidou only a handful of times. Each time seemed shorter than the last, punctuated by bittersweet "see you soon"s and brief kisses. Although neither she nor Aidou had defined their relationship in words, anyone else would have called it dating _._ The caramel-haired girl would have been shocked with herself weeks ago...now, however, she could admit that Hanabusa Aidou was quite different from her original expectations of him.

Shockingly, despite Yori's odd behavior and frequent daydreaming in class, Yuki hadn't seemed to notice that anything was going on. Yuki was preoccupied with Zero, who had fortunately returned to class a few days after his possible expulsion, but all the same Yori was increasingly appalled by her friend's observation skills. And then, over a month and a half after the festival Yori had attended with Aidou, Yuki abruptly asked, "Where _did_ you get this huge rabbit, anyway?" The petite brunette stood with her hands on hips as she regarded the enormous plush that sat on Yori's side of the room in the corner beside the nightstand.

"The fair, of course," Yori replied neutrally, marking an upcoming exam into her planner. _The fair that was forever ago,_ she added in her head.

"Zero and I went there...we didn't see you, though." Her roommate frowned.

"We must have missed each other," she commented.

"I guess you're right," Yuki agreed. Then, "Are you going for a ride today?"

"Yep," Yori affirmed, closing her planner and preparing to do just that.

"If you see Zero there, tell him I have the notes from the lecture yesterday. You know him, he's always sleeping through class!"

"Okay," she agreed, and a few moments later she was out the door and on her way to the stables.

Speaking of Zero... Yori frowned pensively, thinking to the silver-haired hunter's condition and all of the accompanying secrets that came with it. Zero seemed alright. At least, he continued in the same routines and behaviors that he always had, but Yuki also came back from patrol with a Band-Aid plastered to her neck far more often than she previously had. That was worrisome, and Yori herself had reached a dead-end of information. The chairman's office had proved a fruitless endeavor, as well. Aidou occasionally told her tidbits of his life or vampire society, but they did not grant her any more insight into the true mysteries of the academy.

Shrugging off such thoughts, Yori entered the stables and searched out her favorite mount, a roan horse named Sakura. As the blond vampire had stressed to her more than once, fretting about the Night Class wouldn't grant her any answers. More to the point, attempting to find those answers would result in terrible consequences for both of them. It wasn't in her nature to accept defeat or to leave a mystery unsolved... Yet, she was left with little choice except acceptance.

Yori rubbed the horse's nose, adjusting its harness in preparation for her late afternoon ride. Riding on Saturdays was one of her favorite pastimes, and a nice change from the library or her dorm room. Occasionally Yuki accompanied her, although more and more frequently the petite brunette chose her fellow prefect's company instead. Yori knew she shouldn't mind. Yuki and Zero were obliviously in love, but unfortunately the result was that the caramel-hair girl ended up frequently alone.

Sighing, she took the reins in her hand and turned to push open the stall door. As she did so, however, she nearly collided with a form that appeared quite abruptly beside her, silently and without any warning. She squeaked, shocked, as the horse pawed nervously at the ground. When she recovered her senses, she recognized the golden hair and azure eyes belonging to none other than Hanabusa Aidou.

"Hanabusa-kun! You just about gave me a heart attack," she accused, soothing the horse by stroking its nose and neck.

"Sorry. It's so complicated, sneaking around like this..." He ran a hand through his hair and offered her an apologetic smile.

"What are you doing up at this hour, anyway?" Yori asked, although she was undeniably pleased to see him. They were only able to meet like this for short, stolen moments, after all...

"I came to see you. You always go for a ride on Saturdays, don't you?" Judging by his tone, the question was more of a rhetorical nature.

"Well, yes... I won't ask how you know that." She narrowed her eyes at him, still suspecting him of stalking her. How else would he know where to find her at this time of day on a weekend?

"I know everything, Yori-chan." A wink. "And I wanted to see you," he added sincerely.

The rising temperature in her face alerted her of her reddening cheeks. "I'm glad you came," she admitted. Actually, honestly...she quite missed his company most days...

He smiled, reaching out tuck a strand of loose hair safely back beneath her helmet. "You're going for a ride now, right?" he reaffirmed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then, meet me at the end of that trail that circles the lake? There's an area with benches and picnic tables. I thought we could chat there for a bit."

Yori couldn't stop the grin that conquered her lips. "Okay," she agreed.

"Can we safely assume this is a date, this time?" he teased.

"Hmm... Well, you did wake up this early just for me, so...I guess." She chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad you agree. That means you owe me a kiss later. Okay, bye." And with that, he slipped out the door like a ghost.

"Hey, you!" she called after him, laughing despite herself.

Glancing down the hall and seeing that he was already gone, she shook her head. Aidou was something else. Something...she had undeniably developed an attraction for. Lately, though, the thought didn't bring with it any negative thoughts or self doubt. Yuki's neglect was taking its toll, after all. Her closest friend hadn't noticed anything odd about her behavior, hadn't noticed the bandages that had adorned her neck twice now and wrist a third time, hadn't noticed anything beyond Zero. And while the caramel-haired girl couldn't fault her, knowing Zero's secret, it was still a lonely reality she was faced with.

The horse whickered eagerly as they emerged from the stable and she mounted up. Although occasionally Yori rode other horses, Sakura was by far her favorite. The horse was mellow, even-paced, and never fought the girl's control. Moreover, the horse responded to even the slightest touch, making it easy to guide her along the paths. Riding was one of Yori's favorite pastimes, so it was with anticipation that she directed Sakura down the trail.

Determining that she wouldn't let her curiosities or worries plague her, Yori immersed herself in the green of the woods and the quiet clamor of insects and leaves. The ride was, as always, relaxing and pleasant, although short. Before long, she arrived at the pond that marked the end of the trail. Yori drew her horse to a halt in the middle of the picnic area beside the pool of water, which was well-shaded by trees. Knowing his eyes were sensitive to bright light, she hoped Aidou would be comfortable here, without the direct assault of the afternoon sun. She dismounted, tethering the horse to a nearby tree, and a few moments later the blond vampire emerged from the woods, waving a greeting as he made his way towards her.

"You're late," she teased, placing her hands on her hips as he approached.

"I'm never late. You were early," he retorted with a grin. By her side now, he turned to regard the roan mare who was now happily grazing around the picnic area. "This is one ugly horse," he snickered.

"Hey, she's not ugly, just unique." She immediately came to Sakura's defense, patting the creature's shoulder before moving to sit down on one of the picnic benches facing out towards the pond.

"That's just a polite way of admitting I'm right." He winked, sitting beside her.

"Well, I think she's lovely," she sniffed.

"And I think you're lovely," he countered, chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

A moment later his fingers found hers, lacing together with a strange familiarity that sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't pull away, however, but rather leaned her head against his shoulder, watching the breeze ruffle the surface of the pond and dance around the faces of the vibrant flowers that blossomed on the opposing shore. Perhaps she should have been nervous or reserved, but...instead, she felt comfortable and content. And, admittedly, a little touched he'd actually woken up early just to spend some time with her.

"I've always wondered...what do you do around the Night Dorm all day...err, night?" she inquired curiously after a long moment of tranquil quiet.

"I annoy Akatsuki a lot." She could hear the mischievous grin in his voice. "I guess I read a lot, too. And talk. And walk around aimlessly. We go out occasionally, but the town shuts down pretty early and there isn't much to do."

"Sounds awfully boring," she sympathized.

"Well lately it hasn't been so bad... Since sometimes I get to see you." He gave her hand a squeeze.

Yori flushed and questioned, "But sometimes the Night Class disappears?" It was true. Once or twice now they had simply...vanished. The Day Class girls lined up to watch the class change, but when the gates swung open there would only be a handful of Night students rather than the usual numbers.

"Ah, that's usually because of some party we're forced to attend. Those are relatively entertaining, despite the social pressures."

"Vampire parties?" She giggled. Her imagination supplied her with all kinds of strange and comical images, even while she was sure the reality was much more normal and uninteresting.

"Yep."

"I guess Zero-kun doesn't attend those?"

"No... I don't know what would happen if he were to attend. He's a hunter as well as a Level E. Occasionally, the purebloods employ the hunters to keep the peace at their soirees, but it's a rare occurrence. I'm not sure if he would be in outright danger, but no one would appreciate his presence, either." The answer the blond offered was more detailed than she'd expected.

"How is he?" She needed to know. Was his condition worsening? Would he end up insane, or did hope still remain?

"The danger of madness isn't immediate, I think..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"I wish there was some way I could help," she murmured, heart sinking. She knew there was nothing that she could do, but all the same she hated how she was restricted to being a mere bystander as her friends suffered.

"Unless you're secretly a pureblood, I'm afraid not."

"Can't Kaname give him blood?" she inquired abruptly, still unclear about the situation, especially when the solution seemed so simple and straightforward. Aidou had said Zero needed pureblood, after all, and even if the blond wouldn't admit it, she knew that Kaname Kuran had to be a pureblooded vampire. Wouldn't that be an easy solution to the hunter's condition?

"Yori-chan..." The tone carried with it a warning. "Even if Kaname were a pureblood, the situation is complicated."

"I don't see what's so complicated about it," she muttered bitterly, earning a tiny chuckle from Aidou.

"We can't really talk about it, though," he reminded her.

"Okay, yes, I know." She sighed. "Anyway..."

Letting go of her array of questions, Yori let the conversation drift from topic to topic, from school to the upcoming weekend to books and to everything in between. She knew they couldn't remain at the pond for long, since this particular horse trail was a popular one, but Aidou never sounded the alarm that any other riders approached, and Yori remained relaxed, trusting him to warn her if they were on the verge of discovery. Truthfully, she didn't wish to return to the dorm, where she would feel obligated to use her time studying for her next exam.

As the conversation drew to a close, Yori felt a rush of impulsiveness conquer her senses. "It's been a while. Do you need blood?" she murmured, keeping her voice low in case it gave her away.

To her surprise and disappointment, he shook his head. "Next time, perhaps."

Yori took a small breath, heart twisting and leaping in her chest and she tried to settle down her nerves. She didn't know how to begin to express herself. She enjoyed the warmth of his body, the feeling of closeness, the pleasure his bite brought... It was a kind of intimacy she'd never shared with anyone before, and...she liked it.

"But, I want you to," she whispered, and watched as his eyes widened fractionally. She was surprised with herself, as well. She kept mentally scolding herself, telling herself she shouldn't get any closer to Hanabusa Aidou, that she shouldn't feel any attraction towards him whatsoever, but...she did. She did, and who know when they'd have a moment together like this again? Perhaps if they were lucky it would only be days, but then again perhaps it would be weeks. She didn't want to wait that long.

"Yori-chan...is that really what you want?" His fingers brushed her cheek, and she nodded. "Well then, I can't really refuse, can I?" The side of his mouth hitched up into a lopsided grin, and she caught the red as it began to spill like the dawn across the clear blue of his eyes. Under the sunlight the shade of red was different than the deep, glowing scarlet of night. Here beside the pond his eyes reflected back a paler, less striking color, rose red rather than crimson.

"You'd better not," she answered, heart racing in anticipation as he drew her closer.

"If I remember correctly, I haven't bitten this wrist yet," he commented, catching her right hand and kissing the palm before undoing the buttons along the cuff of her sleeve and pushing the material up to her elbow.

For one dizzying moment, her brain franticly wondered where he would bite her next, after this time, if he was so determined to choose a different location each time. And then her thoughts were erased as his tongue traced down each of her fingers to her wrist in turn, where he scraped his teeth against the thin flesh there but did not break the surface of her delicate skin. She shuddered, muscles clenching each time she expected him to bite. But he blithely continued the process with each finger, eyes scalding against her own.

"Relax," he commanded, abandoning her wrist to wrap his hand around her neck and pull her towards him, lips connecting with her own.

-o-

His lips eclipsed hers, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, and he felt her pulse spike in her wrist where he held her, writhing against his grasp in confession. He needed to be careful not to overstep his boundaries, but her kiss was delectable and sweet, and the rapid drum of her heart was inviting him in, tempting him to edge towards those limits... His free arm twined around her waist as he leaned closer, increasing the pressure of his lips against hers.

Her heartbeat seemed to beat like the flutter of wings in the air. She couldn't quite catch her breath, and a tremor of scarcely contained desire rippled across his body. He took a risk, pressing his advantage, pressing those boundaries, and pressed his tongue into her mouth, sliding against her lower lip. She gasped, and he felt her palpable hesitation. For a split second, he wondered if he'd gone too far, but then she recovered, returning the favor with a shyness he found undeniably endearing.

His head was spinning and his blood was rushing and he knew he should stop now before he _did_ scare her. So before she had taken a breath, before she had stiffened with realization of what was to come, he drew her wrist to his mouth once again and pierced the soft, tantalizing flesh. Immediately, the perfect flavor of her blood flooded across his tongue and Yori gasped a second time, caught off guard by the sudden bite. A moment later, her eyes relaxed beneath his gaze, and the frantic beat of her heart slowed.

And damn, how he enjoyed seeing her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from kissing him...

Despite the sinfully delicious taste of her blood, he knew he shouldn't take much. He didn't actually _need_ her blood at all. He took the disgusting tablets every day to ensure his nutritional needs were met, but...there was simply no comparison to Yori herself. Reluctantly, he permitted the flow of that incomparable liquid to thin to a trickle before sealing the puncture wounds shut with his tongue. Already, he longed to bite her again, and the residual taste of her blood still lingered in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked, administering a bandage as per their routine. Yori nodded, but he still asked cautiously, referring to the kiss, "Was that too much?" This was the first time he was actually invested in a girl, after all, and he didn't want to screw everything up. He hadn't cared much for the other girls he'd "dated," and if he'd gone too fast or hurt their feelings he'd merely broken things off on the spot rather than attempt to patch them up. But this time was different. This was Yori, and he didn't want to jeopardize what he hoped was the beginning of a more serious relationship...

He blanched mentally. If Akatsuki could hear his thoughts, the blond would never hear the end of it. Hanabusa Aidou, actually serious about someone? Nevertheless, he did like her, he enjoyed spending time with her, and he was nervous he'd botched everything up just now. His impulsive nature got the best of him, sometimes.

Her face reddened, and she admitted, "Maybe just a little." He grimaced guiltily, but then she added, "I only agreed to _a_ kiss, if I'm remembering correctly?"

Her tone was light and he breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't angry with him. Slyly, he countered, "Well, it _was_ only one. I don't remember ever breaking contact..."

The caramel-haired girl rolled her eyes, still blushing fiercely, and muttered, "That's bending the rules...considerably."

"That's what I do best," he told her with mock-pride.

Then, "But it...wasn't bad."

She avoided his eyes, and he judged she was incredibly embarrassed. It was cute. He laughed, suddenly scooting closer to wrap his arms around her, and she ducked her head against his chest. "I'll go more slowly next time," he promised against her hair, holding her for a long moment before releasing her and helping her to her feet.

"Teddy bears again?" she queried, examining the bandage that now decorated her wrist.

"There's still at least a dozen in that box, just so you know," he warned. "It will be teddy bears for the next half century, anyway."

"Lovely," she commented drolly.

The familiar scent of human blood drifted through the air. His senses sharpened, honing in on the aroma, and he advised, "You should head back, though. There's another rider coming down the trail."

She nodded, and Hanabusa helped her untether the gangly horse, holding the creature still while she mounted up. "See you soon," he said.

"Bye, Hanabusa-kun," she bade. "Don't get too bored without me."

"Oh, I will, trust me. Bye." He waved, watching her ride back along the trail.

Already, he was impatient for the next time he'd see her...

* * *

 **AN:** Progress!


	12. One Original Outing

**AN:** I'm so so sorry for how long it took me to upload another chapter! Especially because the quality of this chapter is pretty low. I hit a roadblock with this fic that I really have had to struggle through, but on a more positive note I have the chapter after this mostly written! I promise to finish this fic, no worries, and I really am trying to work on it so that the wait between chapters isn't as long. Unfortunately, I haven't had much inspiration for it, so I've been working on my other 2 fics instead... Bleh. I'm really sorry-I'll try to get the next chapter out before too long!

* * *

The note mysteriously appeared beside the worn bookmark in her textbook. It read: _Get permission to go out next Friday._ She didn't need a signature to know who it was from. Nor did she need to see the slanted, messy handwriting to know who it was from. Leave it to Aidou to give her zero details but expect her to be there anyway. Although, of course she would be there...

So, without any explanation to Yuki, she'd gone to the Chairman and requested to leave Friday night. Her excuse was transparent: her father's birthday was coming up, and she wanted to surprise him with a gift. Yet, Kaien Cross hadn't suspected a thing, instead praising and gushing over what a good daughter she was, until a heavy lump of guilt festered in her stomach. She supposed she'd have to find something for her father while she was out.

That Friday, unsure if this was a casual or a formal affair, Yori carefully selected a cute grey dress slashed with cream. Since there had been no further communication from the blond vampire, Yori simply walked out of the front gates and headed towards the town. She had no idea where she was supposed to meet him, or when, much to her frustration, but she assumed that he'd find her with that uncanny ability of his. And sure enough, about halfway to the town, he was quite suddenly beside her, grinning ear to ear.

"Good evening, Yori-chan," he greeted her.

"Good evening," she replied automatically. Then she paused in the road, hands on her hips. "You could have told me what to wear or where we were going," she rebuked him.

"What, and ruin the surprise? No way." Before she could respond, he leaned forward and kissed her, breaking off any protest she might have given. "It's nice to see you, too," he teased.

Admittedly, she was happy to be away from the school and to have him all to herself for the evening. Her fingers easily fit against his, and they continued down the path like that, palms enjoined. "Thank you for inviting me out," she told him. "Any chance you'll give me a clue as to where we're going?"

"None," he replied cheerfully.

Quickly, Yori looked him over. However, there was nothing in his appearance to suggest a particular destination. The jeans and long-sleeved shirt looked good on him, of course, as did literally everything... At the very least, she supposed that she wasn't overdressed.

"How are classes going?" he asked.

"Well. Yours?"

"Fine. Boring. The usual. It might be different if I could switch over to the Day Class..."

"Why would you want to do that?" She stared at him skeptically.

"I'd have you to occupy me, wouldn't I?" He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"And you'd also have Zero-kun and Yuki," she reminded him.

"I wasn't thinking about that," he admitted, and she laughed.

At this point Yori realized rather abruptly that Aidou was leading them in what seemed to be a straight line towards... "The supermarket?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, come on, come on." He tugged her hand and led her inside, maneuvering past the aisles to the back of the store. The scent of seafood was strong here, and she wrinkled her nose ever so slightly.

"You _have_ to see this," he proclaimed with apparent, childish delight, and led her straight to the container of lobsters, which milled about aimlessly within their tank.

Yori stopped, laughter building in the back of her throat. "Did you...did you bring me to see lobsters?!"

"Isn't it incredible? They keep live ones here in the store! And sometimes you can get them to fight!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, the caramel-haired girl broke down into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why, but the fascinated expression on his face was just too much. Most likely, he'd never even been inside a grocery store before, but... Tears were leaking out the sides of her eyes. Hanabusa Aidou, aristocrat vampire, entranced by supermarket lobsters!

The blond's shoulders slumped slightly. Weakly, he defended himself, saying, "I wanted to show you. And...I wanted it to be a unique date..."

Still battling giggles, she wrapped her arms around him and managed, "It is definitely unique."

From his face, she could tell he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or sulky, the result being a half-pouty, cute expression that made her giggle again. Why was he so adorable? Nevertheless, she had already given up trying to fight it. _Somehow...I really like you,_ she thought, and her heart contracted with affection.

"My lobster is going to win this duel," she told him, releasing him to select a distinctive one from the tank. At least, she thought she would be able to identify it again, judging from its tail.

"We'll see," Aidou said, but the lobsters were not very enthusiastic to fight, and eventually the pair gave up, declaring it a draw.

"How did you find out about the lobsters?" Yori inquired curiously as they left the store.

"Akatsuki wanted to cook something for Ruka himself, so I came with him. It was my first time coming into a store like this," he confessed, just as she'd thought, "and I knew I had to show you. But...you probably already knew they were there..."

She smiled. "I did, but it was fun."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and she nodded. "Let's get some dinner, then."

"Alright," she agreed easily.

"I know a good place," he told her, and she followed him out of the store.

* * *

Hanabusa could barely contain his agitated nerves and excitement throughout the dinner. He took Yori to one of her proclaimed favorite restaurants, an Italian place that served a variety of pizza and pastas. They chatted over lasagna and garlic bread, followed by a simple dessert of vanilla ice cream, but despite his enjoyment of the company and the food, the blond was preoccupied with the question he had for the girl seated across from him.

Finally, on the way back to campus, he decided he couldn't wait any longer, and breeched the topic he'd been trying to put off for the last 2 hours. "Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Me, too. I always have a good time when I'm with you." He was making the transition now, pleased by her slight flush at his words. "Actually, thinking about that, there was something I wanted to ask you..."

"Hm?" She looked at him, eyebrows flicking up slightly in curiosity, and he took a breath before asking, "Yori-chan...will you be my girlfriend?" Seeing her mouth open, he held up a hand, forestalling her. "I mean, officially. Not just dating, though I know we can't really tell anyone..."

In the brief interval after his question, Hanabusa felt himself grow exponentially more nervous with every passing second. He thought things were going well, but Yori was difficult to read sometimes. If she said no... He gave himself a mental shake. He wasn't going to consider that possibility just yet.

"I'll do it on one condition," she murmured.

His nerves jolted. He blinked, surprised, curious, and on the edge of disappointment. He had hoped she'd say yes...unconditionally yes.

"You have to promise to see me again as soon as possible," she said.

He relaxed, grinning. "Done."

"Then, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Her cheeks were that now-familiar, endearing shade of pink again.

"I'm glad." He touched his forehead to hers, losing himself in her eyes. He still could scarcely believe it. Prior to these past months, he had casually dated too many girls to count. He had tossed them aside one by one, stepped on their feelings, and felt not even a twinge of guilt. And now..? Now he desperately wanted to cherish this girl standing before him. Who would have thought him capable of it, much less with a human...

It was dangerous. He knew it was. Not just because Kaname might discover their relationship at any moment, but also because vampires, so tied to instinct, bonded deeper than humans. While Yori might forget him tomorrow, he might still long after blood, perhaps for years and years after she was gone. Yet he didn't regret it. He was addicted to the scent of her blood, to the warmth of her eyes, to the gentle curve of her smile. It was only a small claim on her, something as fickle as _girlfriend,_ but it was all he had. And he was selfish enough to want it.

To his surprise, it was Yori who pulled him closer for a kiss. He relented immediately, although he remembered his promise to go slower this time. He didn't want to push her limits. So he only brushed his mouth against hers lightly, increasing the pressure a fraction at a time, before at last deepening the kiss. Her fingers contracted against him as he explored the sweetness of her mouth, but she showed no hesitation, and he tasted vanilla ice cream from their dessert on her tongue.

At last drawing apart, slightly breathless, he murmured the question. "Was that okay?"

Her heart was racing; he could both hear and feel it, but nevertheless she answered him steadily, "Yes." Laughing a little, she teased, "Maybe even too slow this time."

"I can fix that," he told her, and claimed her lips for a second time, a touch roughly. If he was worried about being too hasty, he realized immediately that he shouldn't be. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pressed her body against his in a way that set his pulse pounding. He thought he could kiss her forever, if she'd let him. It was perfect. Yori, the kiss, this night...everything. As he lost himself against her mouth in the moonlight, he fervently hoped it would last.

Yori gasped quite suddenly against him, and he started, thinking he must have hurt her. Had he accidently scraped her with his fangs? Had he bitten too hard? Had he-but her words cut him off.

"I forgot! I was supposed to look for Father's birthday present!" she exclaimed.

"You..." All his preoccupations ground to a halt and he laughed. "You had me worried."

"I have to go back to town. I told the Chairman I was shopping for Father; I can't go back empty-handed!"

"It's late, though," he said dubiously. "I should take you back." At her stubborn expression, he added, "I'll take care of it."

"But-"

He cut off her protest before it could begin. "I'll take care of it," he repeated. "It will be my first act as your official boyfriend. Trust me."

"Alright," she finally agreed, albeit begrudgingly, and let the blond vampire begin leading her back to campus.

* * *

Despite her misgivings, the next day when she returned from her afternoon ride, a black box had mysteriously appeared on the desk in her dorm room. Inside was a sleek gold watch, sporty yet sophisticated, exactly the type of thing her father was sure to love. Even the price tag was within the range she would have set for herself. She held it up to the light, inspecting it every which way. She had to admit, she was more than a little impressed with Aidou's selection. And more than a little giddy each time she remembered the previous night...

* * *

 **AN:** I know it isn't much...more next time! And better quality! (I hope)...


	13. Between Bookshelves

The following weekend, Yori was studiously at the library once again, preparing for her upcoming exams. Her father's birthday had been a success, thanks to Aidou, although she'd felt a little guilty for taking credit for the gift. She really wished she could tell someone about her new... She flushed. Her new boyfriend. But, doing so would probably destroy everything they had...

"Yori-chan," a voice breathed against her neck, and the caramel-haired girl jumped, startled.

Only one person would arrive so silently and creepily while she was studying. "Hanabusa-kun," she deduced instantly. " You scared me."

"You seem surprised." He straightened and moved to stand beside her, measuring her expression.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she admitted, putting down her pencil.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "After you specifically requested to see me again soon? I thought those were the conditions for becoming my girlfriend?"

She laughed. "You're right." She stood to steal a kiss. Luckily, there was no one in sight, as per usual on Saturday night.

"Anyway, there's a new student in the Night Class who's driving us all crazy. I needed to escape." For a moment, his expression darkened.

"A new student?" Despite her attempt at a normal question, she could hear her own curiosity color the words.

"Yes... Some country girl from the middle of nowhere, or so she says. She's strange though, she's put everyone on edge. She has kind of a...strange aura." He shrugged then, appearing to shake off the thought. "All that tension really makes me hungry." He directed a shameless look her way now.

"You're ridiculous." She giggled, then frowned, "I'd say yes, but I'm busy studying..." She was actually disappointed. It had been awhile since she'd experienced one of his bites. "And we'd risk being seen if we left for a while..."

"Well, no one is here right now," he pointed out, eyes clouding to red, gazing at her suggestively.

" _Here_?" Yori hissed, glancing around the shelves for any sign of the librarian or other students.

"No one is up here," he thrummed, not dissimilar to a cat purring. "It's just us."

"But what if someone walks in on us?" she protested, although she was forced to swallow her words as his mouth found hers, effectively muting her complaints.

"Not possible," he murmured against her lips.

Doubts crowded in the back of her mind, reminding her of how dangerous this was. Yet, as always with Aidou, she betrayed her sensibilities. "Okay," she managed to acquiesce between kisses. Dangerous or not, it had been too long since the last bite, and their time together was precious little as it was. The last thing she wanted was to lose this time, too. And...most of all, for better or worse, she enjoyed being close to him.

In response, his lips curved up against her own, and she momentarily lost her train of thought as he nipped her lower lip and soothed it with his tongue. Gently, he pushed her back onto the adjacent desk, providing her with a small measure of comfort as he whispered, "Today, I'll let you choose where I bite."

Despite his words, she was incapable of answering. He was still kissing her, more and more heatedly until she gasped for breath. Even then, not permitting her a moment of coherency, Aidou left a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear, where he slowly traced the curvature of her cartilage with his tongue before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Her breath hitched involuntarily, the sensation sending hot shivers down her spine. She hadn't known she'd liked _that._ Before her senses could recover, however, he murmured in a low voice against her ear, "Where do you want it?"

She flushed, fingers convulsing against his arms as she shook her head mutely, mortified from embarrassment. She wasn't confident she could form a complete sentence at the moment, much less contemplate where she wanted him to bite her.

"You have to tell me where, Yori-chan," he chided devilishly. Almost immediately after the last syllable had left his mouth, he was tormenting her again, tracing the contours of her tongue with his own.

His fingers teased down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to her hip, where he pulled her body closer, awaiting the answer she was incapable of so much as considering at the moment. It was almost as though he were stealing her breath along with her thoughts via his mouth, and it was only when he broke away to kiss along her jugular that she managed to utter, "Anywhere." A single word was all she could summon to her lips at the moment.

"Anywhere?" he hummed against her skin, gently biting her pulse point without breaking the skin.

She shuddered at the sensation, aware that this was probably a trap, and gave a single nod before he moved again, smirking against her lips and murmuring, "Well, if you insist."

"Hey, wait, I can-" she began to protest as he deftly began unbuttoning her blouse. He silenced her with a kiss that left her gasping, and a moment later she felt him tugging the material down over her left shoulder, exposing her slender collarbone and the upper curve of her arm.

His mouth traced down her jaw, her neck, and across her collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses that traced hotly along her nerves. At last, she felt his breath against her shoulder as he whispered, "Here, then."

She had but a moment to consider it before his fangs sank deep into her skin. Yori bit back a cry of pain. Her shoulder proved very sensitive, although a moment later the familiar, tingling warmth of his venom coursed through her veins, relaxing her muscles and increasing her awareness of the man currently drinking her blood. Each stroke of his tongue sent a shiver racing down her spine, just as each brush of his thumb against her hip did. She told herself to calm down, that she should be used to this by now, but that was most definitely not the case. Especially not as she watched his fangs retract from her flesh as he sucked the last drops of blood from her skin.

He kissed her again, mouth molding to hers in a new familiarity that came more easily to her now, and she tasted the metallic tang of her own blood against his lips. It was strange and yet...intimate. His tongue stroked against hers and she made a soft sound in the back of her throat, lost against the touch of his mouth. And then he was sliding the sleeve down her other shoulder, that mouth leaving hers to press a kiss against her right shoulder.

"Once isn't nearly enough," he told her in an undertone, and for the second time his teeth pierced her flesh.

This time, the bite did not cause her the lancing pain the first one always had. Instead, it was a sting, followed by a second rush of that sweet venom that left her head reeling and her body hazy and warm...and abruptly unsatisfied. She wanted more of him. Wanted more of his kisses and his touch. So when at last he straightened, eyes returning to blue, she met his waiting lips eagerly, surrendering completely to his mouth and hands. She forgot everything that wasn't him, everything that wasn't the spark of electric sensation over each place his fingertips touched.

It was almost a shock when Aidou broke away suddenly, announcing, "That's my limit for the night."

Her head was still spinning, and she frowned at him, collecting her wits one by one as she questioned, "Why?"

The blond shook his head. "Forgive the saying, but I'm only human. There's only so far I can hold myself back without breaking your trust. I shouldn't have bitten you the second time..."

Grounding herself through the lingering effects of his anesthetic, Yori was inclined to agree. She had lost her senses just a little too thoroughly for her comfort. "Well, now we know." At least her previous curiosity as to what might happen after two bites was abated.

A laugh. "I guess we do. Twice is a wonderfully horrible catastrophe."

Glancing around, Yori was relieved to see the library floor remained empty. No one had seen them, although she knew Aidou would have sensed their presence before they'd been caught, anyway. The blond still hadn't moved apart from her, composing himself, and it was then that Yori flushed hotly, realizing the two consecutive bites had rather unabashedly exposed the top of her bra. Even worse, if it was going to happen, it just had to be one of her boring grandmotherly white ones.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized, immediately noticing her reaction but detaining her hands before she could correct the embarrassing mishap. "Wait. The bandages."

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently as he fished a bandaid from his pocket.

"Yori-chan..." He chuckled. "It can't be worse than being at the beach, can it? I am sorry, though... I wasn't thinking."

She processed this, deciding he was right but she was going to remain indignant and embarrassed anyway. Her glare lessened in intensity, however, as he carefully placed first one bandage and then the other before helping her fix the skewed blouse. It was true, after all... A swimsuit was more revealing than a half inch of her bra, but...it was the principle of the matter that offended her sensibilities.

"Next time, warn me so I can wear a camisole," she chastised.

"Why? There's no need for that." He winked, and she flushed again for what must have been the millionth time that night.

"There is _every_ need," she retorted.

"Alright, alright," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head against hers. Despite all her irritation, she relaxed against him, enjoying the simple embrace.

"No one ever comes to this library on Saturdays except me, do they?" she wondered aloud. Aidou hadn't sounded the alarm yet, and she knew they'd been here for more than a few minutes. Now that she thought about it, there was rarely anyone here on weekends except herself and the librarian...

"You're only now noticing?" He released her and helped her off the desk.

"Has it always been this way?"

"Except during exams, yes." He started to take her hand, fingers entwining easily with hers, and then seemed to think better of it as he glanced around, releasing her just as quickly. "Just in case. The librarian is on the other side of the floor," he said by way of explanation. Then he sighed and asked petulantly, "I should be satisfied that you're my girlfriend, but... When will I get to openly date you..?"

"The rules only apply to the academy, don't they?"

"Of course." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So once we're graduated, it won't matter, will it?" Although, he would graduate before her, wouldn't he..?

A sudden smile was uplifting the blond's lips. "Ah. You mean you want to stay together with me for all that time?"

Wait... She froze, horrified that such a confession that accidentally slipped past her lips. Even if it was true... Her face was heating up again. Someone help her, she really did want to stay with him for that long... She had really fallen for a...a _vampire._ Worse, she didn't even mind. In fact, the feeling that settled in her stomach was decidedly excited.

Right now, that vampire closely resembled a very smug feline. He grinned, removing his hands from his pockets to cup her face and lean forward to whisper against her lips. "Well, that's fine, since I want to stay with you that long as well."

She couldn't find the strength to voice even a single objection as he kissed her.

* * *

 **AN:** I finally got around to the request for a library bite. I'm so slow! I hope it was okay and not totally awful. Send me any more bite requests you have and, as always, reviewwwwww.


	14. Blame the Band-Aid!

**AN:** Hey look, an update! I'm sorry, I've been really neglecting this story compared to the other 2. I hope you can forgive me... There's not much of Aidou in this one, but definitely a lot more Yuki! It's probably a bad trade... XD

* * *

It was just before dinner on Wednesday, and Yori was shocked that both she and Yuki were actually in their dorm room together for once. Yuki had been far too busy lately showing around the transfer student, Maria Kurenai, and if she was being honest with herself, it bothered her just a bit that Yuki had time for a stranger and still no time for her... Actually, even Aidou had been preoccupied with this Maria. He'd been investigating her in his spare time, stating that she was "suspicious." Yori didn't doubt his words, but she was a little jealous that this new girl was stealing away both of her friends. Not that it was any fault of Maria's, of course... It was simply that Yori was still feeling a bit lonely when she realized how little time she and Yuki spent together anymore.

"Are you excited about the dance?" Yuki asked brightly from where she was lying on her bed, doodling in the margins of the book they'd been assigned for their literature class.

Yori cringed, trying her best to ignore the sacrilege taking place on the adjacent bed as Yuki folded the corner of the page she was currently on and closed the book. "It will be fun. Even if I'm wearing the same dress as last year."

"Oh, I am too. Has anyone asked you to go yet?"

"No..." That wasn't precisely true... The previous night was coming back to her, the memory curving up her mouth into a slight smile.

 _"I know we can't go together, but do you think you could sneak away from your fans to dance with me?" she teased._

 _"Of course. Even if no one can know, you're still my date, Yori-chan." The blond vampire grinned, white teeth flashing in the orange light of a nearby streetlight._

 _"If we can't be seen together, how does that work?" she asked, hands on her hips._

 _"Hmm... Well, I'll want to dance with you all night. I'll certainly be looking at you all night. And I'll be thinking of you all night..."_

 _"I guess that's acceptable," she relented with a smile, twining her arms around his neck._

 _"Save a dance for me," he murmured._

 _"I will," she promised as she rose on her tip-toes to kiss him._

"Hello, Earth to Yori-chan." Yuki was waving her hand in front of the other girl's face. At some point, she'd joined the taller girl on her bed.

"Huh?" Yori started, snapping back to the present.

"What were you thinking of?" The prefect raised an eyebrow. "A boy?"

"No, of course not," she chided, preoccupying herself with straightening her bed to hide her flush.

"I'm sure there are boys interested in you... Especially now that you're growing out your hair. It looks so cute on you." Her friend reached out, playing with the ends of Yori's hair.

The caramel-haired girl blushed again. She certainly wasn't growing it out because Aidou had suggested it...or anything... "Thanks," she replied.

"Hey, we match!" Yuki said suddenly, gaze zooming in to the bandage that decorated Yori's neck, and gestured towards it as she giggled. "Matching Band-Aids!" She lifted her hair from her neck to reveal her own bandage.

Yori forced a laugh. "Yeah, that's so funny...!" Internally, she winced, hoping Yuki didn't press any further into the topic. Actually, they shouldn't have matched, considering Aidou's determination to bite different places each time, but Yori had been feeling a little selfish...

 _"I'll see you as soon as I'm able," Aidou told her, and she knew the night was drawing to its inevitable end._

 _"Take some blood before you go?" she asked, the question leaving her lips with much more ease than it would have a month earlier. Aidou had been spending so much time investigating Maria Kurenai, for reasons he refused to divulge, that she had barely seen him. When she did, their meetings were usually brief and bittersweet. She wanted the feeling of his arms around her and his fangs at her throat again, even if only briefly._

 _"You don't have to ask twice." He chuckled, pulling her close, and questioned, "Where?"_

 _"Here," she said, tilting her head to the side and touching her fingers against the artery that rushed just beneath the skin. "Next time you can pick somewhere new."_

 _"You may regret letting me choose," he warned her, lips tracing down her neck as his fingers threaded through her hair._

 _"I haven't regretted anything yet, with you," she confessed softly._

 _"Or I, with you." He smiled against her, pressing a kiss against her skin. And then his fangs were sinking down inside her, and the familiar rush of painful pleasure was blossoming along her nerves._

"You've had a lot of injuries lately." The comment roused her from her thoughts, and she blinked, clearing away the haze of the memory, to see the petite brunette frowning.

"I've gotten clumsier," Yori explained, and in a way it was true.

"Yeah but it's..." Yuki trailed off, frown deepening. "Just like me..."

Yori smiled thinly. "Not really. It's from riding."

But Yuki was staring with a frighteningly intense gaze. "Let me see it," she demanded.

"What?" Yori's hand rose to cover the wound defensively.

"Let me see it. Your wound," her friend repeated.

"No, it's gross," she denied.

"Let me see it anyway."

"No, trust me." Her pulse picked up in alarm. Yuki was oblivious. She wasn't supposed to notice these things!

"Just let me see," Yuki insisted, reaching over.

"No." She took a step back, hand clapped over the Band-Aid.

"You're hiding something!" Yuki leapt at Yori, who dodged to the side.

"I'm not!" she cried, running around the edge of the beds, away from the chocolate-haired prefect.

"Are, too!"

Yori scuttled over the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Before she could reach it, however, she felt something collide with her back. She tripped, falling to the floor with Yuki on top of her. As she fell, the girl's hand tore away the Band-Aid, revealing the obvious puncture marks that Aidou's teeth had left in the tender flesh of her throat.

They hit the floor, and a moment of dreadful silence filled the dorm room.

Yuki sucked in a small breath. "What is this?"

Yori was frozen in horror. If Yuki let this slip, if Yuki told anyone, anyone at all, it was all over. She forced her locked jaw open and murmured, "It's...like you said... The same..."

Her friend's eyes widened. "Z-zero?" She scrambled back, off Yori, hands fluttering in apparent shock.

"Huh?" The taller girl stared at the prefect, baffled.

"You as well, with Zero... That. That _jerk!"_ Suddenly incensed, Yuki strode to the door. "Ooh, just wait until I find him!"

"Yuki-chan. No." Yori chuckled mournfully, her soft tone stopping the petite girl in her tracks. "It's...not Zero-kun..."

"W-what?!" Yuki's mouth dropped open.

"It's the same, but not with Zero-kun."

"There's another Level E on campus?" Yuki blinked, rubbing her head, and frowned. "Who?"

"No... I..."

"Who is it, then?"

"Can't I keep it a secret?" Yori asked weakly.

"Absolutely _not_! Wait, how did you know about Zero?" she gaped.

"I've known for a long time, Yuki-chan. I saw him...drinking your blood."

"Oh." The shorter girl sat down on the floor with a quiet thud. "Well, who is it, then?" she pressed, undistracted by the new question.

"Don't panic, alright?" Yori sighed, knowing her friend's reaction would probably be less than satisfactory. Nevertheless, when Yuki nodded her assent, she stated the name, "It's...Hanabusa-kun."

"Hanabusa?" The prefect shook her head in confusion. Then, a moment later, understanding dawned on her. "Hanabusa _Aidou?!"_ she squeaked.

"I told you not to freak out," she reminded her friend.

"But! But, you can't just let Aidou-senpai bite you! That's totally different! Oh, Yori-chan... We'll have to tell my adopted father..."

"No!" Yori exclaimed. "Please, Yuki-chan," she pleaded. "If you tell anyone, I'll never see him again. Kaname will erase my memories..."

"It would be for the best, Yori-chan. Aidou-senpai is a womanizer. He's probably just using you."

"I can take care of myself," she insisted. "And...he's my boyfriend..."

" _What?!"_ Yuki practically shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you any of this before..." Yori picked at a spot on the floor. "But...I really, really like him...and I think he feels the same about me... Just...give him a chance?"

"I don't know..."

"Please? For me? Just this once?"

Yuki huffed. "Fine. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. But if he does _anything_ wrong-"

The caramel-haired girl cut her off, "Yes, I know. You'll tell your father."

"Yes."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan." She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and scooted over to hug the tiny prefect.

"You're welcome," the other girl answered warmly. Then, in a slyer tone of voice, the prefect inquired, "So, he's your boyfriend, huh? Just how many times have you let him bite you?"

"Yuki-chan!" Yori gasped, scandalized, and a moment later the two girls were giggling breathlessly, the discarded Band-Aid lying forgotten on the floor beside them.

It was a relief that Yuki had agreed to keep her secret, but Yori wondered just how Aidou himself would react when she told him that Yuki knew...

* * *

 **AN:** And now Yuki knows...


	15. Sacrifice

**AN:** I could drag this story out potentially forever LOL, but in the favor of action, let's speed things up a bit...

* * *

The day of the dance had at last come, and of course Yori had come down with a massive cold. Her nose was a state of constant drippage, her lungs rasped with each cough, and her forehead was hot enough to fry an egg on. She was still wearing her dress out of obstinacy, but there was no way she could attend the ball. She was more than a little disappointed... She'd been looking forward to that dance with Aidou...

She stepped out of the bathroom, where she had guzzled mouth wash in an attempt to chase off the scratch in the back of her throat, and asked, "Are you ready, Yu-" She stopped. Her roommate had not made a single move to get dressed yet. "Eh? You're going to the dance party in the uniform? Although you're a backstage worker, you can take turns with the others to dance, you know."

Yuki sighed. "Yes, but the Chairman has told me over and over that he's counting on me to keep the hallways safe. So I can't prepare the backstage anyway..."

"Keep the hallways safe from..?" she trailed off, voice a question.

"I think you know, Yori-chan."

The caramel-haired girl gave a weak laugh. It was nice not having to pretend that she didn't know what Yuki protected the school from, anymore. And nice that Aidou hadn't overreacted more than expected when she'd told him...

 _"Yuki Cross knows about us?!" his voice was shrill and horrified._

 _"Hanabusa-kun...it's okay... She promised to keep our secret...as long as you don't hurt me," she reassured him._

 _"Hurt you? I would nev-no that's not the point! Yori-chan, if Yuki knows about us...if she says anything at all..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence._

 _"I know. But she's my friend and we have to trust in her now. It's the only way."_

 _"I don't like this. I don't trust Yuki not to accidentally say something...but you're right, there isn't another choice now, so alright."_

 _And that was the last they'd spoken of it._

Yori snapped back from the memory and asked, "Your father is too cruel... Does that mean you can't have fun?"

"No, it's not like that... You know that," her friend protested.

"Oh, before I forget, this is for you, Yuki-chan." Someone had dropped off a box earlier for the prefect, and between a fit of coughing and making her way through an entire box of Kleenex, she had nearly forgotten. Yori picked it up and brought it over to the dark-haired girl, who took it with interest.

"From who?" Yuki peered at the tag, then flushed happily. "It's from Kaname-senpai..."

"Speaking of Kaname-san...who is he really?" Yori inquired hopefully.

"What do you mean? He's my brother..." Her friend shot her a puzzled look, holding up a gorgeous white dress in awe. "Wow, it's beautiful... I guess I'll be going all dressed up anyway!"

"But...isn't he a..?"

"Huh?"

"You know...a vampire." Her voice dropped off to a whisper.

"Yori-chan, I don't think we should be discussing these things..." Despite the warning tone of the prefect's voice, she was scarcely paying attention. Already, she was hastily stripping off her uniform to eagerly try on the gown.

"I just don't understand. You're not... _that_...and he is?" she tried again.

"He's my brother," was all the prefect said.

Yori sighed.

* * *

Hanabusa had a lot on his mind. Maria Kurenai's arrival on campus had disrupted the entire Night Class and Kaname very suspiciously had asked everyone to stay out of it. Hanabusa had done the opposite. He was quite certain that Maria was actually the host body for a pureblood. As for the pureblood's true body, he was convinced it was on the academy grounds. Quite probably, it was in the basement of the academic building, a place very few ever ventured. So, while everyone was distracted with the ball, he planned to take Akatsuki there to investigate.

First and foremost, however, he wanted to dance with Yori. It had been difficult to slip away from his fans, but if Yori couldn't come to the ball because of her cold, then he would just have to bring it to her. Even if only for a few moments. He lifted his hand and softly tapped on her dorm door. A moment later, she opened the door, red-nosed and clasping a tissue. For some reason, he found the sight endearing.

"Hanabusa-kun!" Her surprise was apparent as she stepped aside and let him enter.

He smiled. "Did you really think I wouldn't keep my promise to dance?"

"Thank you," she murmured. "I wish I wasn't sick..."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, not really." She shrugged forlornly.

"You really wanted to go, huh..."

Before, he'd always looked down on humans when they were sick. He'd thought it proof of their weakness, their fragility when compared to vampires. But, standing in front of Yori and seeing that, in spite of her illness, she still wanted to dance so much that she was wearing her dress anyway... Well, maybe sickness wasn't proof of inferiority, after all. Maybe, it was a sign of resilience. Of strength.

"I wanted to dance with you," she told him and flushed his favorite shade of dusty pink.

"Then...may I have this dance?" He extended his hand for her.

There was no music, but she took it, and they danced slowly around her room for a while. It was nice to simply have her close, and he wished once again that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. He wanted to openly spend time with her, to introduce her to his friends... Who knew when he'd finally be able to do those things.

In spite of her congestion and fever, at the end of the dance he kissed her. He, Hanabusa Aidou, was kissing a sick human. Yet, when he pulled back and looked into her eyes, he wondered if this was what falling in love felt like.

"I have to go," he told her at last.

"So soon?" she asked.

"I'm sorry... There's something I have to do tonight..." He hated that he couldn't tell her more.

"Something involving Maria?" she queried astutely. Yori really was a very sharp girl.

"I can't say. I'm sorry..."

"Okay." She nodded, leaving it there. He was grateful that she didn't press the issue. "Thank you for coming to dance with me." Her eyes sparkled up at him, and he wished that he didn't have to leave her here. Wouldn't it have been better if he could have stayed and tucked her into bed? Brought her some soup? He shook away the thought. Now there were more pressing issues to attend to.

"Good night, Yori-chan," he bade her. "Rest well. Drink lots of fluids."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dad."

He laughed. "See you soon." They exchanged one last, brief kiss, and then he was off to find his cousin. The mystery surrounding Maria Kurenai was about to be solved.

* * *

Yori waited five minutes before following the blond. Something was happening, something big, judging by the serious expression Aidou had worn throughout his visit, and she was determined not to be left in the dark once again. Unfortunately, her dress was not equipped for espionage, so she stuffed a few tissues into her bra, took an Ibuprofen as precaution, and slipped on her sneakers. She doubted anyone would notice that her shoes didn't match her dress.

The caramel-haired girl saw the flash of Aidou's uniform ahead across campus, heading back in the direction of the ball, so she made her way over. Inside, she could see the students dancing and mingling happily, and from her location near the bushes she could hear the gentle notes of a waltz. For a moment, she felt a rush of disappointment for missing out on the night, but then just as quickly she realized she probably would never have had a chance to investigate what was going on if she had.

Yori lingered in the bushes, keeping tabs on the doors, and after a while she saw Aidou and his cousin Kain exit the building. Carefully, she inched along the bushes, and promptly stubbed her toe on a tree root. In the dim light, she hadn't noticed that her shoe had come untied. With a sigh, she knelt to tie it. Before she rose, however, she saw a familiar shape in white dart by.

"Yuki-chan?" she asked incredulously, although the words obviously did not reach her friend.

For a long interval, Yori was torn between shadowing Aidou and his cousin or chasing after Yuki, but a few seconds after someone else walked into view. The silver-haired prefect was headed in the same direction as Yuki, hand over his gun, and from the grim set of his mouth, Yori suspected something was going on. He did not see her as he passed, and a moment later Yori made the decision to follow him.

* * *

"It's chilly. It must be here," Hanabusa murmured, trailing a hand along the cold stone of the stairwell. To think that a pureblood was keeping their body here on the academy grounds... And here, in the basement... Sometimes the best hiding places really were in plain sight, after all.

"There's really..." His cousin frowned. The redhead hadn't wanted to believe him, but had at least agreed to give Hanabusa the chance to prove him wrong. Judging by the sharp drop in temperature, however, the blond didn't think he was wrong.

"There's really, something..." Akatsuki repeated.

"You've finally decided to believe me, Akatsuki?" he retorted.

The pair reached the end of the staircase, and there, encased in shimmering ice, was the pureblood, just as Hanabusa had said. Just as he'd known, all this time. Beside him, Akatsuki shook his head, stating, "Shizuka Hio..." For several seconds, the two stood there staring at the pureblood's body. Then the redhead admitted, "As you said, it seems like she has thrown off her own body."

"I don't understand why she'd do such a thing." The blond frowned pensively.

"It has got nothing to do with you." A stranger's voice rang through the chamber, and both cousins turned to see a masked man with shoulder-length, silver hair. "I am taking her body now."

Hanabusa tensed, and felt Akatsuki do the same beside him.

"Is it okay to let him go?" the redhead whispered lowly as the man took Shizuka's body from the ice.

"We can't make a move unless we know what Kaname-sama's intending to do," Hanabusa whispered back. He was loathe to admit it, but attacking the stranger would be the wrong course of action at this point. Who knew what Kaname had planned...

"You're right, we should report to the dorm president first, I guess."

The masked man was backing slowly away, his eyes never leaving the cousins. Neither side made a move, and at last the man and the pureblood faded into the darkness at the opposite end of the room.

Hanabusa nodded absently, staring off after the pair in contemplation. "Do so, Akatsuki..." For his part, following the stranger might not be the worst idea... He didn't want to lose track of the pureblood's body. Who knew? It might prove important to Kaname.

* * *

Yori paused to catch her breath. She recognized the building she'd followed Zero to as the Night Dorm, and in the back of her head she knew that at any other moment she would have been excited. She was finally seeing the inside of the place where the Night Class lived! In here was a library that could answer all of her hundreds of unanswered questions! At the present time, however, she was distracted by her burning lungs and the constant drip of snot out of her nose. Even detective work was not free from germs, she thought wryly as she fished out a tissue.

The hall was dark, but the window at the end provided enough light for Yori to see the door where Zero had run into clearly. Cautiously but quickly she approached, keeping her steps light and her breathing quiet. When she reached the entryway, she stopped. Inside, she heard the jangle of the chain attached to Zero's gun and a snarl, "Get away from Yuki!"

To Yori's shock, the voice that responded could be none other than Yuki's. "Get back, Zero! Please!"

"Get out of the way! Why?!"

 _Why?!_ The thought echoed through Yori's head as well. What was going on?

"This woman's the only one who can save you, Zero!" Hearing her friend's words, her eyes widened. Someone could save their friend? Who? And how?

"That woman will save me?" Zero spoke the words slowly, with the same non-understanding that Yori felt.

"That's right. If I keep my end of the bargain-are you listening, Zero?!" Yori swallowed. She certainly was listening, even if the silver-haired prefect wasn't. Yuki continued, "The only way to end this without you becoming Level E is if you drink this woman's blood. As I promised, I'll be bitten by her and become the same being as you. I'm scared, but I'm fine because...this way I can save you."

Yori stifled a gasp. The woman had to be a pureblood! And Yuki planned to sacrifice herself to that woman...to save Zero? The caramel-haired girl couldn't fault her friend's logic, but... But... Yuki would give up her human life? Yori wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she knew that she didn't want her friend to give up something so precious so easily.

Another metallic jangle was followed by Yuki repeating, "Get back, Zero!"

"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true, it can be after I kill her halfway, can't it, Shizuka?" the other prefect growled.

"Zero..."

"Move, Yuki!" There was a hint of desperation in Zero's voice. Yori shook her head mutely. What was going on in the room? She wished she could look inside, but she knew that the moment she did so she would alert everyone within to her presence. "Now that things have come to this, are you going to tell me that killing vampires is a bad thing?"

"No, it's not that! It's not like that!" There was a buzzing sound, one Yori couldn't place, and then she heard Yuki cry, "Sorry, Zero!"

"Why are you stopping me?!" Even through the wall, the frustration and raw emotion were evident in the boy's voice.

A new voice spoke now, one that Yori could only assume belonged to the pureblood. "You're tamed by her, you fool." A laugh. "Are you happy to finally hear the voice of your master, Shizuka Hio? It is because I have returned to my real body that my voice has the power to bind. That's good, hold Yuki like that for a while. You understand, don't you? You cannot disobey the commands given to you by your master."

"Zero, let me go!" Yori strained to hear what was happening, but could make out no sound for a moment until she heard Yuki exclaim, "You don't have to make Zero do such a thing! I'll be obedient while you suck my blood!"

"For four years this body has been starving...did you think that only your blood would be enough?" Another pause, but this one was punctuated by a sniffling sob that Yori recognized as Yuki's.

"Stop it! You said that you only wanted my blood! It should be enough already! Why are you doing such a cruel thing to Zero!" Her friend's voice was wet with tears. Was Shizuka drinking Zero's blood then? Yori's heart was beating fast and hard in her chest. Maybe it was her cold, but she felt all of her blood rushing to her head, telling her to _do something_. Yet her feet remained rooted in place, unsure of what she _could_ do in such a situation. How could she possibly save her friends from a pureblood vampire?

"It is punishment for being tamed by you," Shizuka said. "You tell me that I'm cruel, but who are you to tell me? The fact that your decision will torment Zero is obvious to even me."

Yori had to stop this. But how, how? Her mind franticly rushed. Was there any way to prevent Yuki from becoming a vampire? To prevent Zero from watching it happen before his very eyes? She didn't know.

"I thought that it'd be okay to be with Zero... I wonder if he'll forgive me one day..." The words were quiet, defeated.

Her feet moved before her brain had caught up. It was stupid. Idiotic. She always chastised Yuki for dashing headlong and thoughtlessly into trouble, and now she was doing it herself. But, if she didn't move now, it might be too late. "Wait! Please stop!" Yori rushed into the room just as a woman with long, silvery white hair was leaning towards Yuki's neck.

It was like still frame, like a movie that had paused quite suddenly. There was Yuki, restrained by a motionless Zero. And there was the pureblood, bent over Yuki's neck. Rose eyes flicked to Yori, one brow arched ever so slightly, and at last Yuki gasped, "Yori-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Please, don't harm my friends," Yori stated quietly. Her mouth had gone dry, and the words left her stunted and breathy. "If you need a sacrifice, it will be me."

Shizuka straightened, chuckling. Her gaze twinkled with veiled amusement. "How interesting. Eyes that stare directly at me... You remind me of Zero-chan when he was a child." The pureblood stepped away from the tiny prefect, considering Yori, and then murmured, "Zero, hold Yuki a little longer, will you?"

Yori saw Zero's knuckles tighten around Yuki's wrists. Saw the strain in his face and in his eyes. He was fighting the compulsion with everything he had, but yet it was not enough. Was that going to be her fate? Doomed to serve a pureblood for centuries against her will?

"Let me serve you, instead," Yori repeated firmly. She felt strangely numb, detached from herself. She had to save Yuki and Zero. There was only that to consider, and nothing else.

The rustle of silken fabric accompanied the pureblood as she gracefully approached. "I am very hungry... Tell me, were you raised happily? I'm a bit jealous..."

"A pureblood vampire, jealous of a human?" In spite of the situation, the caramel-haired girl couldn't keep the disbelief out of her tone.

"There are very few reasons for a pureblood to be happy... But, I would be happy to devour you. I'm being chased, and I need all the strength I can get."

"Yori-chan, don't! Run!" Yuki shouted, struggling futilely against Zero's hold on her.

Pale, chill fingers brushed down the side of her neck. Yori trembled. This was nothing like when Aidou had touched her. Despite his power over ice, his touch brought heat, and his bite was nothing to fear. This was completely, utterly different. The bite of this vampire would irreversibly change her life...

"May I?" Shizuka smirked.

Yori clenched her hands tightly into fists, forced herself to remain still and calm. Didn't Aidou live well as a vampire? He surely would have told her that there was no reason to be afraid. And as a vampire, wouldn't her cold be cured? She anchored herself to that thought, finding it strangely mundane and comforting. She didn't want this. Not at all. But if it meant saving her friends...

She nodded once.

When Shizuka's fangs slashed open her throat, it was chased by no pleasurable sensation. If Yori had hoped to experience it to offset the horror of what was happening, it was not forthcoming. Instead, she heard the sound of the vampire in front of her swallowing down her blood noisily, of Yuki wailing in the background, and of a dangerous buzzing in her head. The pain of the pureblood's bite did not abate, either. Rather, it grew, a crescendo of complete agony that bloomed from her neck to her fingers, from her fingers to her chest, from her chest to her toes. Every nerve, every bone in her body was simultaneously screaming, and it was only Shizuka's arm that kept her from collapsing into a heap at the pureblood's feet.

In a haze of pain, Yori wasn't sure how long the pureblood sucked from her neck. When the fangs finally retreated, she heard the vampire whisper, "Delicious... And now, I rather must insist on taking Yuki's blood as well..."

 _No!_ Yori wrestled with her body, commanded it to move, but the pain was becoming so loud that she could only see through a veil of black and red, pulsating spots that danced before her eyes.

"I don't want to lose such a cute servant," Shizuka murmured, pressing her lips to Yori's, and the caramel-haired girl felt something hot and sickly sweet enter her mouth. Her throat swallowed on impulse, and then the support of the pureblood's arm was gone and she was lying on the ground.

Time was moving in jolts. She could see the carpet. The ceiling. Shizuka bending back towards Yuki's neck. The jangle of the chain again. The sharp smell of blood, and then...

 _Darkness._

* * *

 **AN:** Bet you weren't expecting this ;). Actually I wasn't really either. A friend of mine mentioned they'd like Yori to become a vampire so here we are.


	16. All's Well That Ends Well

When Yori awoke she was alone. She was jerked to consciousness with a gasp, mind reeling from the grasp of a dream that drained away the moment she opened her eyes.

She was lying somewhere. A bed? Her fingers twitched, felt the material of a fitted sheet over a mattress, and felt a little more grounded. A bed was familiar, even if the room she was in was not. It was cool and dark, a pitch-black that she should never have been able to see in, but somehow the faint light of the moon outside the window, even hidden behind clouds as it was, was enough to illuminate the small room she was in. She didn't recognize the contours of the chamber, but she knew that it was a bedroom, and somehow that was enough.

Beyond the immediacy of her surroundings, however, Yori was overwhelmed with a dry, burning sensation that scorched down her throat, pierced her gums, and throbbed in her very teeth. She desperately needed a drink, but something told her it was not water that she craved... The thought terrified her. Instead, she pressed her fingertips down into the mattress and concentrated on her breathing. Anything to redirect the dangerous flow of her thoughts.

 _In..._

 _Out..._

The door creaked open.

Yori shot up into a sitting position, eyes trained on the figure that entered now. She wasn't sure how, given the dim lighting, but she could make out his features perfectly in the darkness. The aristocratic line of his nose, the full tilt of his mouth, the dark eyes and darker hair that fell down to his shoulders... Through the stretch of pale, pale skin, she could just make out the tracing of bluish veins... And there was a scent...one she couldn't name...the sweetest, most mouth-watering scent she had ever smelled in her life...

Abruptly, the burning in her mouth was unbearable. A noise left her in a rush-a hiss? And she trembled on the bed, stomach roiling hungrily.

 _Oh my God, I want to eat him..._ The thought thundered through her mind, jolted through her limbs, and scared her enough that she was able to fight off the terrible urge to launch herself across the room at him.

Kaname Kuran flicked up a single eyebrow and muttered, "Admirable." He stayed in the doorway however, and continued, "Well, I'm sure you have many questions. Before that, however, there's someone who wants to see you." Before he left, she heard him add, "Thank you. For saving Yuki."

Then he was gone, and a new scent filled the room. This time, it was one that Yori knew. She wasn't sure _how_ , since she had never before consciously registered such a thing, but she knew who it was before she even registered the blond hair and vivid blue eyes. "Hanabusa-kun," she murmured, and a moment later his arms were around her in a tight embrace.

"Yori-chan," he whispered hoarsely. It seemed as though he might say more, but he shook his head instead, separating the two of them far enough that he could cup her face in his hands and give her a shaky smile as he touched their foreheads together.

"I'm okay," she assured him, although discomfort spiked through her tongue with each syllable. However, each time she examined where that discomfort stemmed from, it immediately shut down for a moment of utter horror.

"Before you woke up, I was thinking of how much I'd yell at you for being so stupid. For challenging Shizuka Hio. But...now that you're awake..." His thumbs brushed over her cheeks. He swallowed, then, "You are the bravest woman I know."

Even in her current state, Yori was still able to flush.

"You must be starving, though." The look he gave her spoke volumes-volumes she didn't want to read into. Immediately, she shuddered and shook her head quickly. Aidou's lips quirked sympathetically, and he said, "It's not so bad. You know how much I enjoy it."

The caramel-haired girl pressed her lips together stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, Yori-chan. There's really no other way. And it's not safe for you to see Yuki or any other humans again until you're stable..." He really did look sorry. She'd thought when she saw him that he might have been happy; after all, they could stay together now indefinitely, couldn't they, if he wanted to? Instead, he looked pained.

Nevertheless, the thought of seeing Yuki again spurred her to whisper, "Okay."

"You're brave, see?" He chuckled. "Brave enough to face off against a pureblood as a human. And you did save Yuki. I don't know if Kaname-sama told you. She's safe. You bought Zero Kiryuu enough time to break out of his compulsion."

A rush of relief flooded through her. So her sacrifice hadn't been in vain. Her shoulders sagged a little as some of the weight settled on them lifted.

"I promise, it won't be bad. I'll make it easy," he assured her, and lifted his hand to scratch two long, dark lines of blood into the base of his neck.

Red pulsated through her vision and an intense spasm of pain gripped her throat. The scent of blood that wafted from his skin was maddening, and before she realized it her instincts had already kicked in and driven her to lean towards him. She could see the web of veins weaving outward, could smell and feel the heat of blood that drove through them, and her body trembled as she fought to keep her reason.

It should disgust her. She had tasted her own blood before. It was metallic, like iron. Yet, as her tongue darted out to taste the crimson liquid that had broken the surface, she realized that her human experience could not be compared to this. This was...exquisite. Divine. The very essence of Hanabusa Aidou was on the tip of her tongue, ice and fire and spring, and her mouth ached, her willpower snapped, and her teeth automatically sank deep into his throat to drink him in.

"That's it," he encouraged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She had felt him shudder the first moment her fangs had pierced his skin, but now he was still, stroking his hands through her hair and down her spine. The familiar warmth of his arms comforted her in spite of the strangeness of her situation.

Yori lost herself to the taste of him and to sating the ravenous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but after a short while she was able to loosen her hold on him and slow down. When she wasn't swallowing down his blood so frantically, she could catch other things there, fragments of thoughts and feelings. His regret for the loss of her human life. At least, regret for the loss of the choice, because he'd always hoped she'd choose to become a vampire and stay with him. His relief that she and Yuki were alright. The pleasure he felt from her fangs, a strange reflection of how she had always felt about his. His reassurances that she would be alright, and that life as a vampire could be just as fulfilling as a human one... She hoped that was true, considering what she had just lost.

At last, she was able to stop feeding. She removed her fangs and slowly the skin over the bite wounds closed. Perhaps instinctually, or perhaps remembering Aidou's etiquette, she cleaned the blood off his neck with her tongue. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She was simply trying to keep her mind from thinking too much about what she had done. That she had just consumed...blood... No. She halted this train of thought and leaned her head against his shoulder instead, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling against him. He returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head and laying his cheek against it.

"What happened to Shizuka?" she managed after a moment. It was best to keep her mind fluid, moving. The moment it started to settle, her joints locked up with fear.

"She's dead. Kaname-sama killed her," he answered simply. "Don't worry, though. Thankfully, she gave you some of her blood...so you won't fall to Level E."

"What about Zero-kun?"

A pause. Then, "He didn't... She died before he could..." A breath. "But, Kaname-sama is helping to stabilize him..."

"So he agreed to it after all." Her thoughts echoed, _So he is a pureblood, after all._ Perhaps that was why he had smelled so different. She added that to a list of growing questions that she would have to remember to ask later.

"Yes. I like to think that you inspired him."

"Unlikely." She gave a snort through her nostrils.

He chuckled. "I said I like to think that, so let me think it."

"Fine." She giggled, relaxing more against him. And then stiffened just as suddenly, sitting up to stare at him as her pulse skyrocketed. "Will I have to forget you?" she asked, heart dropping into the pit of her stomach.

"No," a deeper voice said from the door, and both she and Aidou turned to see that Kaname had returned. Aidou leapt to his feet instantly, but the darker vampire motioned him to sit back down. "I was already made aware of your situation. Hanabusa found you and told me everything."

Aidou had found her? Her eyes darted to the blond, who flinched, although from what she couldn't say, and then turned back to the Night Dorm leader.

"In the future I will be far more vigilant in order to prevent such...affairs..." Kaname directed an ominous look at Aidou. "However, under your circumstances, it would be cruel and needless to erase your memories. You are one of us, now, after all."

"What will happen to me?" she asked softly.

Yori thought she glimpsed some sympathy in his eyes. "You will join the Night Class, of course," he told her. "Your life needn't suffer great change at the moment. As the owner of this academy, your father was already aware of our existence, and he's already been informed of the incident. He will want to know that you're awake."

"Oh. Thank you." She was stunned. And grateful. She had always disliked Kaname Kuran, but perhaps...well, she wondered if she'd misjudged him a little.

"I'll leave you two alone. I only wanted to assure you that you have a place in the Night Class, and that I will answer all your questions later, after you've recovered."

He turned to go, but she stopped him with a quick, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I have one question now. If you...don't mind..." Yori was still herself. And she was still burning with curiosity. He waited quietly, so she inquired, "How is it possible that you are Yuki-chan's brother?"

She heard a rush of breath. A laugh? Then, "My little sister was once a vampire."

 _What?! Yuki had once been..?_ Her mind was reeling from this information...and confused. "How?" she questioned in a rush.

"Yuki can tell you our history later herself, but our mother sacrificed her life to change Yuki into a human and keep her safe... That is what she is now. And that is why I am grateful to you for protecting her... Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Like before, Kaname disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared, leaving Yori in a daze.

"A vampire..." She stared with wide eyes at Aidou.

"It is a very well-guarded secret...," the blond admitted. "I'm glad I don't have to keep secrets from you anymore..."

"Me, too."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Hanabusa thought that Yori had adjusted rather well to vampire life. She attended classes regularly, and still went riding on the weekends. She wasn't rooming any longer with Yuki, since she'd been moved into the Night Dorm, but the two girls were finding more time for one another now, and Yori looked happy. As for Hanabusa, he was relieved that he could finally introduce her as his girlfriend. Even if his father had written him a very lengthy, irritated letter explaining why he could not marry a Level D... Well, he'd worry about that later.

Just now, he wasn't worrying about anything. Not with Yori's delicate teeth in his throat, sending chills skittering delightfully down his spine. She was still reluctant to bite him, but when she did he enjoyed it more than he cared to admit. She must have read it in his blood, however, because he felt her lips curve up against his neck, and he laughed.

"Don't spy on me," he teased, tugging on her ear.

The caramel-haired girl lifted her head, licking away the excess blood, and chuckled. "I can't help it. You're all but shouting at me."

"I am a noble vampire. I do not shout my thoughts," he sniffed.

"You definitely do." She grinned, and his eyes traced the length of her still-receding fangs, settling on a bloodstain at crook of her lips.

"You missed a spot," he breathed huskily, lips brushing the corner of her mouth, tongue tracing an arc from her lower lip to her upper. He felt her gasp involuntarily, shivering slightly at the contact.

Hanabusa pulled back just enough to lock his gaze with hers again and whispered devilishly, "I think you took a little too much. I'm going to need some of that back." And once again, before she could even blink, his mouth was against hers, insistent and hot, tongue sliding along hers as he took back the residue of his blood that lingered there.

He gave her a moment to breathe.

"If I took too much, you could have just bitten me," she pointed out wryly once she had caught her breath.

"Don't ruin the mood," he chastised, nipping at her bottom lip and lapping up the single droplet of blood he raised there.

"You're going to run out of different places to bite, at this rate..."

"I won't," he denied. "After I've bitten every possible inch of you, I can still bite you in different _places_."

Yori rolled her eyes. "That's a pun, isn't it."

"Maybe...," he hedged.

"It definitely is."

He smirked. "And I can get very, very creative, I hope you know." He didn't mistake the flush that rose to her cheeks now, and he took advantage to press his lips back against hers, savoring the way their mouths fit together and the spike in her pulse the moment he did so.

When they came up for air again, Yori lay the flat of her palm against his chest and reminded him, "We have class."

"You are really determined to kill the mood, aren't you?" he grumbled, expression threatening to turn into a full-on pout.

She giggled. "There's no rush, you know. We have all the time in the world now. Forever..." Her expression sobered now, obviously reminded of the long lifespan that now stretched before her.

"You're right." He took her hands in his and smiled. "It's probably too soon for me to say so, but I plan to stay with you. It's not so scary if we'll be together, is it?"

"It is definitely too soon, Hanabusa Aidou," she chastised. Her cheeks were painted with a pretty flush once more. "But you're right... if you're there with me, it won't be so scary..."

"Even the indefinitely grumpy Zero Kiryuu will still be around," he added sourly. "And all our mostly idiotic classmates..."

"Will we still have to go to class?" She glanced down at her watch.

"You'll probably want to. So, yes."

"I will not!" she protested.

"Sayori Wakaba, giving up her books and learning? I don't think so."

She was laughing now, and his heart lifted. He hadn't told her just how attached he was to her, or that he was falling in love with her. Not yet. But he thought he might soon. Very soon...

In the meantime, however, he stood and pulled her up, announcing, "Alright, time for class."

She fell in place beside him, hand in hand, and Hanabusa was happier than he could ever remember being.

* * *

It was the end of summer when Aidou first whispered, "I love you." Yori was unsure about what was going to happen or how much her life had truly changed after becoming a vampire, but she thought that if there was one thing she was sure about, it was Hanabusa Aidou.

So, despite reservations, despite thinking that it was perhaps too soon to say such a thing, she answered, "I love you, too." Somehow, she always said more than she intended to with him.

Somehow, loving Aidou became the one constant in a lifetime crowded with thousands of ever-changing variables. Maybe she had spoken too soon on that rainy August night, but the words only became more and more true over the years. A thousand years later, and she still loved him. She always would.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry, I know I could have made this a lot longer and better but I didn't want to drag it out. I said this at the end of _Bluest Eyes_ but I'll say it here, too- I've been working on another fic (that I have way more inspiration for), so I wanted to finish up this one so that I could start publishing it. I'm going to upload the prologue for it probably today...it's very different than anything I've attempted before so...we'll see how it goes.

Anyway, if I'm hit with inspiration for this one in the future, I can always go back and edit it and make it longer! Thank you guys for reading and for all your support. You are the best! -heart-


End file.
